


Whenever You Call

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, JAY IS ALSO A FLIRT, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Minor Evie/Mal (Descendants), Physical Abuse, Pining, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Drinking, Violence, but jay is there to help, carlos is a PRECIOUS BABY, carlos is a ball of anxiety, eventually, incorrect lawyer things, kind of, mal is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a soft noise from the other end, before a voice spoke up. “Hello! This is Jay speaking. How can I be of service?” </p><p>“Jay? Hi, I’m not looking for food or anything and I’m so sorry for calling. I’m sure you’re very busy, but this is the only number I know and I’m freaking out, man.”</p><p>Tumblr prompt from 67impala-spn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a tumblr prompt but I decided to continue with it and I want to thank 67impala-spn for sending me the prompt in the first place :) - AU Where Carlos feels very sad because he remembered something his mother had told him and he calls some restaurant and he says "I'm sorry for calling, but this is the only number I know by heart and I need to talk to someone" and Jay (he works there bc why not) on the other line acting all worried and asking him what's wrong.

 

He didn’t remember ever feeling so low in his life. Carlos usually was able to put up with his mother’s “forms of affection,” and occasional beating. It never bothered him, but she really outdid herself this time. He was huddled down in his small closet, clutching his knees to his chest as he sobbed. 

Their fight wasn’t supposed to end this badly. His mother shouldn’t be in the other room, hurdling things at her wall and screaming. He shouldn’t be behind  _two_ locked doors just to feel safe. Cruella shouldn’t have told him how he made her life a living hell, and that she could have done  _so_  much better than ending up with Carlos. 

But this was reality. She was mad, he was beyond terrified, and there was no way out. 

Growing up with his mother, he was taught to expect the worst. She had no sympathy for anybody, and didn’t care for matters not pertaining to herself. He never had birthdays, or any type of celebration for that matter. The only recognized day here was Mother’s Day. 

He heard another loud crash and shuddered. He felt sick to his stomach and hoped he could keep his meal down. The incessant screams began to die down, but the sound of shattering glass still rang through their house every so often. 

Carlos wanted to run, throw himself out of his window. Anything to get away from his mother right now. He hated how he always pretended like nothing was happening around others when all he wanted to do was tell somebody. He didn’t have any friends to talk to, and he wouldn’t tell any adults since they’d probably tell his mother. He did, however, have a phone number. He wasn’t sure who’s number it was, or even if it still worked, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

He silently stood and unlocked the door of his closet, tip-toeing his way over to the small desk in the corner of the room. Luckily, his house phone had been on the charger. Carlos grabbed it quickly and looked at his door. It would probably be best to slide a heavy piece of furniture in front of it, just in case. He placed his back against the dresser closest to the door, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he pushed. Once the dresser was barricading his door, he ran back to his closet. The buttons on his phone lit up and he hastily punched in the numbers.

The tension as he waited for someone to pick up was steadily rising. He just needed somebody to listen to him.

There was a soft noise from the other end, before a voice spoke up. “Hello! Thanks for calling the Talking Parrot, this is Jay speaking. How can I be of service?” 

“Jay? Hi, I’m not looking for food or anything and I’m so sorry for calling. I’m sure you’re very busy, but this is the only number I know and I’m freaking out, man.”

There was a moment of silence. As if Jay were contemplating what the hell he was hearing. He cleared his throat and covered the phone with his hand to inform his boss that he was going to take his break. He made his way to the back alley, ignoring the stench of old cigarettes and gaudy perfumes. 

“Sir, are you still there? Do you mind telling me your name? I want to help, I really do.”

“It’s Carlos, but I don’t think you can actually help. I honestly just want someone to listen for once. Will you do that for me, Jay?”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded so panicked and sincere, Jay really didn’t see how he  _couldn’t_  try to help this person. He nodded, but realized he was on the phone. In any other circumstance, he would have laughed. “Yes. Yea, I’m listening. Talk to me, Carlos.” 

Carlos hesitated. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure if he should. The longer he pondered it, he realized he felt like he needed this. He needed to open up to someone

He took a deep breath, shaking his head. “Okay. Well, my mom is going fucking crazy right now. She’s breaking things, and screaming, and I am honestly scared for my life right now. I don’t know what caused her to be this angry, but it’s usually not this bad. And I called you because I didn’t want to be alone. I’m locked in my closet right now, and I placed my dresser in front of my door so she can’t get in.”

“Christ, Carlos. Are you okay? I can send somebody-”

“NO. Please don’t. That would only make this so, so much worse. I’m honestly fine. She only hit me a few times tonight. I’m just tired of holding all of this in. I really want to get out of here and be able to live a better life, but I can’t. I feel like I’m trapped.”

“Carlos, I’m really worried for you, but I don’t even know you. I want to help you in any way I can. What do you want me to do?”

“I… I want you to lie to me. Tell me everything is going to be fine because I know it isn’t. But reassurance is always nice.“ Carlos laughed

Jay sighed. He didn’t like to lie in situations like this, but if it’s what Carlos wanted, he would make an exception. “Carlos, you’re going to get out of there, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Whatever you’ve got going with your mom, it’ll fix itself. Everything eventually does. Just stay with me, okay?”

“Shouldn’t you be going back to work now? It’s probably way past your-. Oh. God, no. She is trying to get in. I can hear her pushing on the door. Jay, I’ve gotta go, it was so great talking to you. Thanks for listening!” 

“Wait! Carlos don’t.” But everything went silent, except for a few harsh noises coming from the other end before the line completely died.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay felt at odds with himself. He questioned whether he should be this concerned over a person he'd never met before, but couldn't bring himself to forget Carlos. There was something about the way he spoke, and how he seemed incredibly anxious, that made Jay need to talk to him.

Jay stared at the phone for a while after Carlos hung up. His mind was cataloging everything he had heard. He had to get back to work soon, but from what he knew, Carlos' mom was a very angry woman. Carlos had no way to get out, and he was living in constant fear of his mom. Jay desperately wanted to talk to him again, but he didn't have time to track the number, and his dad would never breech costumer privacy policies. He only hoped that Carlos would call again. For now, all he could do was go back to work. He kicked at the rocks on the ground, making his way slowly back inside.

As if the Fates were listening to his thoughts, the phone began to ring. Jay walked quickly to the greeting desk, picking the phone up and almost shouting into the receiver. "Carlos?" he asked.

The voice that spoke back to him was definitely not Carlos'. Whoever it was sounded very agitated, and snapped at Jay when he repeated the order they requested. He tried not to feel too depressed that Carlos hadn't called again. It was driving him crazy to think about what could be happening to him, and if he was going to be okay. Jay felt at odds with himself. He questioned whether he should be this concerned over a person he'd never met before, but couldn't bring himself to forget Carlos. There was something about the way he spoke, and how he seemed incredibly anxious, that made Jay need to talk to him. With only an hour left of work, he hoped he could manage to focus. As the phone rang repeatedly, he answered with excitement, only to be let down yet again. Jay figured that Carlos would probably not have the chance to call again tonight. Eventually, it was time to close. Their last order runner returned with the payment, and Jay began to close down the building. He was scrubbing the booths when the runner came up to him, clearing his throat to gain Jay's attention. He looked askance at the boy, raising an eyebrow. The runner fumbled with something in his pocket, managing to pull out a crumpled up ball of paper. He held it out to Jay, waiting for him to take it.

"The customer I just delivered to requested that I give this to you."

Jay nodded and picked it up, thanking the runner for whatever this was. He sat in the booth and began to straighten out the paper. It was wrinkled, and there was a message written in what seemed like a hasty scrawl. He tucked in the loose strands of hair hanging over his eyes before he read the words.

_Thanks for listening to me tonight, Jay._

Jay swore in that moment that he had never moved faster in his life. He jumped out of the booth and ran towards the runner, catching him before he walked out of the door.

"Dude, do you have the address that this note came from?"

He looked confused for a moment, then he looked at the note in Jay's hand. "Isn't it a violation of customer privacy to give out addresses?"

Jay sighed. He did not have time for this worker of the month bullshit. "They wrote a note for me specifically. Obviously they wanted to get in touch, I think it would be fine if you gave me the address." He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "Look, man, it's really important, okay? If you give me the address, I won't tell anyone." He  _really_   wanted the address. The runner looked around nervously, as if Jay's father would come around the corner at any moment.

"Fine, but please keep this between you and me." he said. Jay grinned and nodded. "Totally, thanks so much."

He followed the boy into the back room where all of their files were kept, and pulled out the most recent. It showed the order, the address, and the exact time the call was made. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the address. Jay had to restrain himself from hugging the boy next to him. He exited the office, shrugged his coat on quickly, threw his hair into a ponytail, and headed to the back where his father resided during the day.

Jafar was seated at his small desk, staring harshly at the paper in front of him. Jay knew that when his dad got like this, it was best to leave him be. His father was a man of few words, and Jay respected that. He preferred to be alone, and thought that anything other than work and money was pointless. Jay knocked softly on the open door. His father looked up at him, a questioning expression on his face. "What is it, Jay?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home right away, I have to go take care of something" he explained, hoping his father wouldn't tell him no. Jafar stared at his son for a moment, fingers tapping impatiently on his desk.

"I suppose that is fine. Just don't be out too late. You know how this area can be after dark." Jay nodded, thanking his father. He didn't have a car, but lucky enough, his destination was not too far away. He stumbled during his haste to leave the building, but he couldn't contain his excitement. He probably should have thought this through further, as he didn't want to get Carlos into any trouble with his mother, but he couldn't help himself.

Carlos stood in his living room nervously, thinking about what he had done. It was probably ridiculous to send that note, and he was sure he'd probably get in trouble over it eventually.

His mother had since calmed down. She was now in the kitchen, sipping from a bottle of vodka and mumbling to herself. He didn't dare go near her. Carlos knew that her attitude could change in the blink of an eye. Cruella had apologized to him, though he wasn't sure if that was her or the alcohol speaking. As long as he stayed out of her way, he would be fine. His frantic call to Jay had helped him calm down. He didn't feel as alone anymore now that he had talked to someone. Jay was so nice and understanding, but Carlos knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to talk to him ever again.

In his reverie, he didn't notice that his mother had walked into the room. Two slim fingers, adorned with multiple rings and shimmering nail polish, snapped in front of him. Carlos must have jumped a few feet in the air, as Cruella stood in front of him, scrutinizing him. She reached a hand towards his hair, and he had to resist the instinct to flinch. Her hands combed through his hair lovingly, or possessively in Carlos' opinion, as she apologized repeatedly. This time, he knew it was the alcohol.

"Oh, Carlos. I'm so sorry about earlier. That was a mistake, you know I didn't mean any of those things, don't you?"

"Of course, mother."

Cruella hiccuped, grinning lazily. "Oops. You're such a good boy, Carlos." She pinched his cheek roughly, Carlos laughed nervously. "Thanks, mom." She stumbled away, hiccuping and laughing as she returned to the kitchen. There was still an occasional shard of glass lingering on the floor, but for the most part, he had picked up well. The cuts on his hands were blistering over, so he took that as a good sign.

It was almost 10 at night. He was way too full to be comfortable, and he was on the verge of falling asleep where he stood. Seeing as there was nothing left around the house for him to do tonight, he decided it was time for bed. He called out to his mother, wishing her a good night. He turned off the lamps, straightened the couch throw, and closed the curtains. He was going to lock the door, but the door bell rang. This was unusual, as they never had visitors, especially so late at night.

"I'll get it, mother!" he said, as to not disturb her.

Carlos pulled the door open, the hinges squeaking loudly in protest. In front of him stood a boy, probably a few years older than him, and definitely taller. He wore a leather jacket over what appeared to be a white dress shirt. His long, dark hair was in a loose ponytail, and his eyes were kind, but also mischievous. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until he heard his mother asking him who was at the door. He froze, unsure of how to answer this. He wasn't quite sure who was at the door, himself.

The boy looked through the door to Carlos' house before speaking. " Are you Carlos? Is he home? It's me. Jay."

Jay was looking the boy before him up and down, taking in his strange appearance. He had dark brown roots, but the rest of his hair was white. His shirt was was white, with the occasional splatter of black, and he wore knee length red shorts. He must have been around Jay's age, maybe younger.

The shorter boy spoke, telling his mother that it was just a friend from school before turning back to Jay. "Jay? What are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

He recognized Carlos' voice and smiled shyly at him. "I needed to be sure you were okay, Carlos. You can't just call somebody up and say things like that, then expect them to not try to help."

Jay could see Carlos' mouth twitch, trying not to smile. Carlos stepped outside of his house, closing the door softly behind him. "I'm fine, you really did not need to come out here. My mom just had an issue, but everything is fine now." He reassured Jay. He hoped his mother wouldn't come outside in her current state.

Jay wasn't really convinced, but he didn't say anything. Carlos looked tired, deep purple bags shown under his eyes and his stance was one of exhaustion. "Carlos, I know it's late tonight, but I was hoping that maybe we could talk more some other time?"

Carlos stared at Jay. "Why would you want to talk to me? We don't even know each other." Jay grinned, placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. He pretended that he didn't notice the way the smaller boy flinched. "You see, Carlos, you've caught my interest. You shouldn't phone up random people so late at night. It's dangerous."

Carlos snorted. "Fine, we can talk tomorrow. How am I supposed to reach you?" Jay was ecstatic, he quickly gave Carlos easy directions to where he worked, and told him his break periods. Carlos nodded.

"Well," Jay started, "it's late and my father doesn't like me being out after dark, so I'd best get going."

"Yea, my mom is probably wondering why I'm standing outside as well. But, uh, thanks... for coming by, I mean. It feels nice to have someone to talk to." Carlos stared shyly at his shoes, and Jay thought that might have been the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"See you tomorrow then, Carlos." he stepped into the street, looking back at the boy. Carlos waved, and Jay turned away, walking slowly.

Moments later, he heard a shout. "Hey! You never told me how you got my address!"

Carlos heard Jay laugh from down the street. Carlos turned on his heel, locking the door behind him. If he locked himself in his room that night and giggled ridiculously into his pillow, nobody had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay looked like a fish out of water with the way he was gaping at Carlos. "What the fuck?! I can't even believe what I just heard. Lonnie, make it a second cinnamon dolce latte, please."

As he sat on his make-shift bed, Carlos thought that he'd never been happier in his life. He hoped that maybe-  _maybe,_ this would all go right for once. Of course, with his luck, everything could take a turn for the worst. He tried to avoid the question surfacing in his mind, but he couldn't find it in himself to  _not_  think about it. It plagued him with worry, making his stomach tighten in fear.

_What if Cruella found out about Jay?_

He knew that would never go over well. Somewhere in her heart, she must have held even a little love for Carlos. A mother had to love her kid, right? But that did not justify her freakish need to be possessive over Carlos. Her influence was so strong in his life that he honestly could not imagine what type of person he would be without her. He often questioned if she was actually his mother, but he figured she would have let him know if he was adopted. Or maybe not, he never could tell with Cruella. They were just two polar opposites, and if he was speaking honestly, he thought she was crazy most of the time. She definitely would not like it that Carlos now had someone else involved in his life. The last time he did something similar to this, it ended terribly for everyone involved.

Shoving his mommy issues out of the way, he checked the time on his small digital clock. 2:30 P.M. Jay would be on break soon. Carlos wasn't sure why, but the thought of talking to Jay made him anxious, excited, and other emotions he couldn't figure out. His current predicament presented itself in the form of his mother. Cruella sat in the living room, smoking her pipe and examining her furs idly, just like she did every other day. He needed to be able to leave the house without her noticing. Thankfully, years of tip-toeing around his mother gave Carlos a stealthy advantage. He quietly shrugged on his jacket, unsure of the weather outside, and made his way out of his bedroom, closing the door slowly as to avoid making noise. The floorboards were old and creaked loudly when stepped on, but years of doing this left Carlos knowing the exact pattern to avoid them. He moved along silently until he reached the living room entry way. As usual, his mother had left stuff littering the floor, but that wouldn't stop Carlos. He fell onto his hands and knees, pushing various objects out of the way as he crawled to the door and mentally thanked his mother for buying such a high-backed couch. When he finally made it to the door, he pulled himself up and looked towards Cruella. She was still occupied by her furs, but this door was tough to open. It was old, with paint peeling everywhere, and a rusty handle that made an  _ungodly_  noise when it was turned. Maybe he would get lucky and just be able to slip out. Carlos laughed silently at that thought. He was never lucky.

It felt like a medical procedure as he began to turn the knob. The silence that followed was eerie, accented with the occasional huff of agitation from his mother. A sliver of light shot through the crack of the door, and Carlos wanted to leap with joy. That would have to wait for when he was actually outside. Thankfully, he wasn't a very big person, so he slid easily through the door, managing to avoid snagging his clothing on anything. When the warmth of the sun touched his face, he let out a small sigh. Now all that was left was to close the door. He knew that he couldn't avoid noise this time, so he slammed the door shut and took off running, barely hearing his mother shout his name. As he ran in the direction of Jay's work, he whooped several times, completely overjoyed with the fact that he had made it out of the house.

Their town was small, so the streets were practically empty. The few cars that lined them were old and needed more work than they were worth, but Carlos admired them anyways. He loved taking things apart and putting them back together. His favorite thing to do was to create new devices out of old pieces of scrap he found. Cruella didn't care for his hobby, as she just wanted him to take over everything she was doing when she finally was too old to handle it herself. Fur wasn't his thing. Now he was curious about what Jay enjoyed. Actually, he hadn't admitted it to himself until now, but he was just curious about Jay in general. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, pieces of information he craved. Carlos had never really had friends outside of his cousin Diego, and Harry and Jace. But he didn't count the latter two as actual "friends," and Diego was just family. Jay was something different. Carlos  _wanted_  to know him, all his weird little quirks, what types of genres he enjoyed. Anything about Jay would satisfy him. He turned a corner, approaching the entrance to a small building with a dimly lit sign that read "The Talking Parrot."

It wasn't very impressive, and it wreaked of cigarettes and cheap perfume. But that didn't change the fact that he could see Jay. He wandered in, observing the decorations, the neat paintings, and-

He ran right into someone, a very tall, rigid someone. Good job, Carlos. He raised his head and was met with a face that was oddly familiar. The man didn't really favor Jay, as he was balding, and his belly was rather bulbous. But one look into his eyes, and Carlos knew he was someone that shouldn't be messed with.

"Sorry." Carlos apologized sheepishly to the man he assumed to be Jay's father. The man cocked an eyebrow, scrutinizing Carlos. If it weren't for his pride, Carlos probably would have liked to just vanish on the spot. This was real life though, and he knew that would never be possible.

"Carlos! Glad you could make it. I'm going on my break right now."Jay walked up, glancing between the two before raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, dad. This is Carlos, he's a... friend of mine?" He lazily threw an arm around his father, but quickly removed it when the older man glared at him. Jay smirked and raised his hands in defense.

"Well, 'friend of Jay', don't be holding my son up for too long. He has work to do." Carlos couldn't place the accent, but he was too scared to really focus on it. "Yes, sir." he managed weakly, averting his gaze. From the corner of his eye, he could faintly see Jay suppressing his laughter. He inwardly groaned, thankful when Jay's father turned and stalked away.

"Dude, your father is terrifying." Carlos gulped, staring wide eyed at Jay.

"Jafar's really not that bad, I mean, when he's not working. He's terrifying as hell when he's working. But at home he's pretty relaxed, he just mostly cares about the money, you know?" Carlos nodded, but still would rather be in the clutches of his mother than have to be near Jafar. "My mom is a money person too, she uses them to buy her furs."

Jay looked askance at Carlos, confusion distorting his features. Maybe Carlos had said too much. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell him that his mother basically murdered tons of animals to make coats. He'd have to be discreet about what he said. The last thing he needed was for Jay to get too curious. "She, uh, collects fur coats."

This seemed to satisfy Jay as he nodded in understanding, reaching out to grab Carlos's arm and pull him along. Again, he noticed the smaller boy flinch. It was inevitable by now, Jay knew he would end up asking about it eventually. He led them outside, navigating the streets easily until they were standing in front of a cute little coffee shop, untouched by the mess of their city. The energizing scent of espresso and coffee syrup enveloped them as they walked through the doors, Jay politely greeting the barista with his charming smile. It was obvious that the lady behind the counter was infatuated with Jay. Who in their right mind wouldn't be? He was like a walking Adonis, with his strong cheekbones and handsome features.

"I figured I'd be seeing you today, Jay. What would you like?" The barista's voice had a flirty ring to it, and the coy smile she flashed at Jay wasn't helping. It didn't make sense to Carlos, but he could feel a pang of-

It couldn't be jealousy. He didn't even know Jay, why should he be jealous if he flirted with someone? He shook his head and sighed, trying to focus on other things. Like the confusing menu in front of him. Jay placed his order with ease, something called a cinnamon and a dolce? It was clear he came here often. What the hell was a cinnamon dolce? He hadn't even noticed Jay and the woman staring at him expectantly. "Would you like anything?" her name tag read Lonnie, now that Carlos had decided to pay attention.

"Huh? Oh. I've uh... never had coffee." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Jay looked like a fish out of water with the way he was gaping at Carlos. "What the fuck?! I can't even believe what I just heard. Lonnie, make it a second cinnamon dolce latte, please." She nodded, her slick ponytail swaying back and forward as she smiled brightly. "Will that be all for you?" Jay nodded and winked at her, slipping a 10 on the counter. They moved over to wait for their coffee, and Carlos fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "What if I don't like the coffee? I don't have the money to pay you back."

Jay had to glance at Carlos twice to realize that he was serious. "Why do you think you need to repay me for anything? If you don't like it, I'll drink it. The best way to leave this world is a caffeine induced coma." He smirked at the shorter boy, throwing an arm around him lazily. "Seriously, don't worry about it. It's not that expensive, okay? Plus I'm still young enough to mooch off my father, so I'll buy whatever I want." Carlos actually laughed, decidedly ignoring the fact that he had leaned into Jay. The smells of fresh coffee and creamers wafted through the store, and Carlos loved it. Why had he never been here before? He felt like he'd been cheated out of 15 years of  _great_ coffee.

Lonnie called out their order, and Carlos was squirming with excitement. Jay seemed to notice as he grabbed their drinks and walked over, smiling fondly at his friend. "Before you try this, I want you to let me take a picture, because this is a momentous occasion."

He looked up at Jay, completely confused. "What?" There was suddenly a cup shoved into his hand and a bright flash, followed by Jay cooing at his phone screen. "Oh my gosh, you look so adorable. You're like a pouting puppy!" A screen was shoved in his face, showing an image of him, looking rather spaced out, holding his coffee. There was a caption underneath it that read:

_Cutie's first coffee! ;)_

_"_ Cutie? What? What is that?" Carlos was overwhelmed by everything happening, that the coffee in his hand was completely forgotten. Until it actually started to burn him. He took a sip and set it down.

"Oh my god. What did I just drink?" Carlos was shocked and his mind was buzzing. He stared at Jay incredulously, who looked unsure of what was happening. Jay quirked an eyebrow, but couldn't get over the look in Carlos' eyes. It was as if Jay had just shown him his first rainbow, or a golden bar. There was a bright sparkle to his brown eyes, and Jay couldn't help himself as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"Do you not like it?" he wasn't sure why his voice was so soft and quiet, as if he were afraid to startle the boy. Carlos was watching Jay as he spoke, and didn't want to think about how he had leaned into his kiss. "N-no. It's great. Amazing. But why did you kiss my head?"

Jay leaned back, hoping that he really didn't just screw up and scare Carlos away. "I don't really know. You just looked _so_  happy. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He didn't really want to sound like a kid who just had his hand slapped, but he did. Carlos shifted in his seat, hanging his head slightly to cover his smile.

"No, it's fine. I really don't mind if you do it. It's just that nobody has ever done that to me."

Jay's eyes widened in surprise. How could anybody resist doing that? Carlos was such an adorable person with his pouty expression and big brown eyes. "Seriously? You're too cute to  _not_  kiss. I just want to cuddle you and pinch your cheeks." Carlos' head whipped up and he laughed. "What? I'm 15, I'm not a baby."

"Yea, yea. You just have a cute little baby face. By the way, that picture is my new background. I hope that doesn't bother you. It's just  _sooo_  cute."

Carlos could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and was sure Jay could see it. Nobody had ever called him cute. His mom just dyed his hair so she could be reminded of her dogs. That was as close to "cute" as he'd ever get from her. "Thanks?"

"No problem, babe." Jay did not mean to let the pet name slip from his lips, but of course, he seemingly couldn't control anything today. He watched Carlos for any signs of discomfort, but he didn't catch any. Carlos actually looked-

Happy?

He looked happy. A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth and his face was lit up. It amazed Jay how beautiful Carlos actually was. Every freckle was like an angel had kissed his skin and blessed him with them, and his eyes held a longing in them, as if he didn't receive the love he deserved. And for all Jay knew, maybe he didn't. Based off what he knew of Cruella, he was probably right to assume so.

"Can I hug you?" Jay prided himself on asking this time, because he definitely didn't want to do anything Carlos wasn't okay with. He was pleased when the boy murmured his consent and he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist. It was odd at this angle since he was in a chair and Jay had been standing, but neither of them minded much. Carlos found his arms wrapping around Jay's neck as if it were his basic instinct.

"Aww, you two are so adorable." Jay came out of his momentary haze and remembered that they were in a public shop. Lonnie's comment made him realize that he was overstepping his boundaries and he really needed to chill. He pulled away from Carlos and laughed, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. The coffee had completely been forgotten at this point, but Jay wouldn't have changed anything about today. They still had plenty of time to sit and talk. He sat down, making himself comfortable in the plush red chair.

If he wanted to know more about Carlos, he figured he'd have to start out with the basics.

"What's your favorite color?" Simple. Not too deep. Jay could do this.

"I actually have three. If it isn't obvious, they're red, black, and white. How about you?"

"I like red too. Maybe you could help my fashion sense sometimes, because yours is amazing." He wasn't saying this to be nice. Jay really did like the kid's style. It was edgy but he still looked approachable. Jay just looked rugged and scary when he wasn't dressed for work. "Do you like cats or dogs?"

"Uh, cats. I actually had a cat named Beelzebub, but I don't really know what happened to him. And I'm terrified of dogs, honestly." Jay felt his mouth flop open. Carlos looked like a puppy, there was  _no way_ he could be scared of dogs. "Why are you scared of them?" He hoped that wasn't too much of a loaded question for Carlos. "If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"My mother raised me on stories of rabid pack animals and vicious teeth. I've never actually met a dog, and I don't really want to."

Jay nodded, already feeling a hatred for this woman bubbling under his skin. He had formed the idea that there was something much deeper with Carlos and his mother's relationship, but Jay wouldn't dive into that today. Or anytime soon, for that matter. This process would take time. He truly did want to get to know the white haired boy. There was just something about him that was utterly compelling.

"What if I told you that there were nice dogs that actually just wanted love and affection?" he quipped. Maybe he could get Carlos to overcome his fear.

"I would say that you're a liar and you're trying to mess with me, but who knows." Carlos took a tentative sip of his coffee, savoring the wonderful flavor. Jay smirked at him and pulled his phone out, pulling up YouTube. "Okay, but get this shit. Dogs rolling over just to get belly rubs. Greatest thing ever." He held the phone out for Carlos as a video displaying a dog rolling over repeatedly played. Carlos didn't look thrilled to see it, but he wasn't shying away. The video ended, and Carlos seemed to be in a lighter mood.

"I guess that wasn't too bad. But that doesn't mean all dogs are just going to roll over around people. They might try to bite me, My mom told me if they bit me, I'd die." He genuinely sounded like a scared child when he said this, and Jay just wanted to die. It was too cute, but this was a serious problem that Carlos thought like this.

"Well, maybe if the dog has a disease, but as far as I know, the dogs here are relatively clean. I don't think you'd die." Carlos just shrugged, still not very convinced. Jay was sure he could help him. He really did want to.

He picked his coffee up and caught sight of his wrist watch, choking on his drink in surprise.  _"Shit."_

"What's wrong?" Carlos looked panicked and Jay calmed himself, taking a deep breath.

"My break is almost over. I totally let time slip away from me. We've gotta head out. I really wanted to walk you home, though..." Carlos snorted, taking a long swig of his drink. "You don't need to worry about walking me home if you're going to be late. I don't want your dad's wrath on my shoulders, too."

Jay nodded and stood from his seat, waving at Lonnie, who called out a goodbye to the boys. Carlos followed suit, drink in hand. "Thanks again. For buying me coffee, I mean. And talking. It's... nice."

Jay smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, lingering a little bit longer than he should. When he pulled back, he placed a hand on Carlos' leather clad shoulder. "No problem, I love buying cute people coffee and talking about life." Jay winked, loving the way Carlos' cheeks turned a charming rosey red. "Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?"

Carlos shook his head and smiled, waving Jay off. "No, it's fine. Just get back to work. We'll talk some other time, okay?"

He nodded, but in truth he didn't want to leave the boy alone. The universe seemed indifferent as to what Jay wanted. Time slowly ticked away, and he really did need to get back. "I'll come by tomorrow?"

"That would be great. See you then." Carlos made to leave, but Jay's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder softly, turning him around. He leaned down once more to place a kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"See you later, babe."

Carlos smiled as they walked out the door, departing down different streets to reach their destinations quicker. He was sad to see Jay's silhouette disappear completely, but he was hopeful for what tomorrow held. He walked in silence, replaying the events of today and taking an occasional sip of his nearly empty coffee. Carlos found that he enjoyed Jay's kisses and his "babe" name for him. This was the first real friend he'd ever had, and he didn't want to ruin it with his crappy life story. It wasn't his intention to talk about anything involving his mother, but Jay was just so easy to open up to. He had a peaceful aura about him, and Carlos couldn't help that he wanted to get closer to the older boy.

He meandered down the empty street, not really wanting to be back at his home. Although he definitely needed to be. His feet shuffled against the ground as he walked at a slow pace. Again, his thoughts remained focused on Jay. He was addicting, and Carlos just wanted to be around him more each time. Jay was like a lighthouse in Carlos' dark mind, illuminating the best parts of himself. There was just something so positively exciting about Jay to him. Maybe it was because he finally had somebody else besides his mother. And it was someone who  _cared._ Cruella only pretended to care when it benefited her image. Jay seemed genuinely interested in Carlos' well being, and he felt ecstatic about that.

Carlos knew he had been pretty close to his house, but he was still shocked when he found himself standing in front of their door. For a fleeting moment, he felt himself beginning to panic, but he took a deep breath and gripped the handle. The door slid open and he walked in, quietly taking off his shoes.

"Well, look who decided to  _finally_  come home. You're in a world of trouble, boy." His mother's voice was like a whip and he shivered, backing into the wall.

It was at that moment that he wished Jay  _had_  walked him home. He shut the door, his eyes never leaving his mother's. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get out for a while..."

Cruella scoffed, her well manicured hand grabbing at Carlos' shoulder. He wanted to flinch away, because Jay should be the only one allowed to touch him like that, but this was his mother, and he was powerless.

"Your need to 'get away' has caused this place to turn into a dump! You've skipped your chores, and for that, you're going to have to skip dinner. But even so, you need further punishment. Hmm... What shall it be today?"

_God, no. Please get me out of here._

"Ah ha! I know. The  _closet._  " Carlos wanted to scream at his mother's words. The closet was a horrendous place where she kept her furs, and thousands of animal traps. She only threw him in there when she felt he needed physical punishment. It seemed that now was one of those times. He was already dreading his punishment when she dragged him to the door of the closet. She wrenched it open, letting out a cruel laugh before shoving him in. Before she shut the door, Cruella tauntingly called out. "Maybe you'll learn to behave now,  _sweetie_."

Her nasty cackle rang in his ears as the door shut, engulfing Carlos in a looming, hopeless darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay would be the death of Carlos, he was sure of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is messing with me so much rn, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so so so sorry it took so long for this one, but things are finally evening out for me, so I have some spare time to not cry over papers.

Mal stared at the image being displayed on her phone. It was a boy, his face covered in freckles, and his white hair standing out vividly. His facial expression looked a little confused, and she couldn't help but laugh. Admittedly, the boy was rather adorable. The color of his hair was unique and really made his brown eyes shine. She texted jay, asking why he had sent her this. Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to set, as it was around 7 pm. Her mom wasn't home, but that wasn't weird for Mal. When you're an important leader in business affairs, you work long hours. Her mom was a sucker for good wages, and this job definitely offered that. One could roughly assume that Mal was well off financially, judging by the grandeur state of their house. It was a single floor, with gorgeous medieval architecture hints and spiraling iron fences. Their style of decor was a bit dark, but it was home, and Mal loved it. 

Her phone buzzed loudly on her bed as she bounced over to her bed. She scrolled through her massive amount of texts to and from Jay and smiled. 

_From Jay: You should meet him! He's like a little puppy :)_

She laughed as she typed her reply.

_To Jay: Yea, and how old is this kid?_

_From Jay: He's 15, he had his first coffee!!_

Mal was curious as to just who the white haired boy was. This was a fairly small town, so surely she would have noticed him. She dialed Jay's number and tapped her foot impatiently. He answered on the first ring. "How did you meet this kid?"

"It's a long story, but he's great and I'm so happy I met him. His name is Carlos, and he's really quiet and shy and kind. You'll love him."

Mal scoffed at her friend before speaking. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Now, Mal, don't get ahead of yourself. He's too innocent for you. Besides, haven't you been flirting with that one guy down the street? The one with shitty varsity jackets and boy band hair?" She couldn't help but giggle at Jay's description. "You mean Ben? It was fun for a while, but I don't think it'll work out. I have my eyes on someone else anyways." Jay's voice was full of curiosity, "Do tell?"

"Not today. Maybe I should meet Carlos first, so I can see if I prefer his sweet, adorable innocence instead. Hey, wait- Shouldn't you be working right now?" Jay sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't remind me. I'm on my way back to that hell hole now." 

"Well, have fun,  _sweetie."_  Teasing Jay was always fun in her opinion, and Jay knew that. When the dial tone sounded, she laughed and rested her chin on her hand. She really did want to meet Carlos. As she watched the sun descend behind the horizon of the buildings, she let out a content sigh. It was time to plot. 

***

Carlos shuddered, holding back his cries for help. Not that he could get any. He could hear his mother laughing sadistically from behind the door, and he hated it. There was definitely no way out of this situation. Why did she have to throw him into here of all places? The closet was one of his worst nightmares. He took an apprehensive step forward. There was a loud snap as he let out a yelp.

"Do be careful, Carlos dear. You wouldn't want to ruin mommy's furs, would you?" Cruella's devilish giggle sent a shiver up his spine. Carlos huffed, not even stopping to consider what he was doing as he kicked out blindly in front of him. A sharp pain jolted through him as a trap scraped his calf. "Fuck!"

"You were raised better than to use that foul tone of language, young man" Cruella reprimanded him. On the bright side, there were two less traps for him to set off. Now that he was sure that the small area of space he occupied was cleared of the satan contraptions, he slid along the door until he rested on the ground. He leaned his head back, a loud thunk sounding as it hit the door. A warmth spread through his leg as the scratch throbbed. He wasn't sure just how bad it was, but he could tell there was blood involved. All that mattered to Carlos right now was that he didn't have a trap stuck on his leg. That would be hard to explain. He was not prepared for the door to be shoved open.

He squinted against the harsh lighting as he waited for his eyes to adjust. Hovering above him was the pouting face of his mother. "You only set two off... I wanted to make sure the rest worked." Carlos scoffed and stood up, careful to place the majority of his weight onto his uninjured leg. "Why don't you go in there, then?" 

"Don't talk to your mother like that! I do so much for you, look how selfish you are." He sighed and pushed past her in the direction of the washroom. The scrape wasn't all that bad, but he definitely needed to get it cleaned out. Who knew what was on those traps? Carlos pulled out the peroxide and let it soak into a rag. He gingerly placed it onto the injury, hissing when the peroxide began to bubble and seep into the wound. Cruella's head popped into the bathroom, her eyes alight with curiosity. "How bad is it?" There was an excited tone in her voice, and Carlos wondered just how this woman hadn't been placed into an asylum yet. "Clearly not bad enough for your liking." He removed the cloth and his mother sighed and crossed her arms. Sometimes, Carlos thought, she really did act as if she were a child. "Well that's a shame. Maybe next time you'll get in there a bit better!" God, he hoped there wouldn't be a next time. The sound of her heels tapping against the tiles made him flinch as she walked off, leaving him to his jumbled up thoughts. Which meant one thing. 

Jay.

Even the thought of tinkering with the used junk parts he had scavenged didn't distract him. There was something about the other boy that absolutely captivated him. Just his name sent a shiver of excitement coursing through Carlos. Jay was like nothing he'd ever experienced, a whirlwind of emotions he'd never known existed. He found himself not dreading the days ahead, but actually looking forward to them. Knowing that Jay would be there, waiting for him, wanting to be in his company, made him the happiest he'd ever been. 

He threw the dirtied rag into the sink, not bothering to deal with the mess at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep.

And dream.

About Jay. 

And his stunning smile.

Jay would be the death of Carlos, he was sure of this. 

***

Jay bolted out of the restaurant as soon as his shift ended. Lonnie had visited him and informed him of an upcoming party. 

_Ben's upcoming party._

That was, like, a major-  _major-_ deal. If there was one thing that guy knew how to do, it was throwing hella rad parties. 

It had only taken a few minutes after Lonnie left for his phone to start spazzing in his pockets, Mal's text notification going off alarmingly fast. She said he was allowed to bring a friend.

Carlos.

Obviously. 

He couldn't help feeling like that wasn't the best idea. It didn't really seem like Carlos knew how to deal with huge masses of people. The last thing Jay wanted to do was to scare him off. Another problem stood in the way. 

How would he get Carlos out of his house?

If he could manage to coax Carlos out and drag him along, it would be totally worth it. And he knew just the person that could help him with that. 

It hardly took him ten minutes to sprint to Mal's place, and she looked as though she were expecting him to drop by. She leaned against the door frame, water bottle held out for him. It was a nice opposite to the warmth he was experiencing. Maybe he wasn't in the great shape everyone thought he was. 

"I need your help."

Help from Mal was always stressful. She was hell to make a deal with, always asking for outrageous things in return for her assistance.

"Does it involve Carlos?"

He nodded, pointedly ignoring the mischievous glint in her green eyes. This was a dangerous risk he was taking. "I need you to help me sneak him out of his house tonight. For Ben's party."

"What if he doesn't like parties?"

"Well, he's probably never been to one. Now is always a good time, right?"

"That's a terrible first date" she said flatly. 

Jay totally didn't choke on his water. Mal's devious giggle aside. "It's not a date! Besides, you're probably bringing along that one chick, yea? The new one with the pretty eyes?" He fluttered his eyelashes at Mal and wiggled his fingers in her face. 

She pretended to bite him.

She also would never admit that she blushed. Nope. 

"So it's a double date then?" he suggested. Even thought it definitely was not a date. He wasn't even sure if Carlos could go. 

Mal countered the question with her own. She was so obvious sometimes, Jay couldn't help but laugh. 

"You know how Ben's parties can get. Maybe it's not such a good idea for that to be his  _first_ party. I mean, that guy has an unlimited supply to alcohol. And he doesn't even drink it!" her voice raised and Jay grinned, pushing past her and flopping unceremoniously onto the black love seat. 

He shrugged. "A little beer and grinding never hurt anyone."

"A little beer and grinding" she parroted. "This is a terrible idea."

"So you'll help me?"

"Definitely. But you owe me big time."

_Damn._

***

Jay really did not think this through. 

It was freezing. He was standing outside of Carlos's house, Mal beside him. She stared up at the place in awe.

"His mother is Cruella? As in,  _Cruella De Vil?"_

"Uh, I guess?" Jay shrugged, pulling his jacket closer to him. 

"Poor kid. My mom has to work with her sometimes. She's a total basketcase." She scrutinized the house and tapped her foot impatiently. "Which window do you think is his?"

"I'm willing to guess that it's the one with the light on?" Jay looked up at the light shining through the dirty glass. "Should we throw pebbles at him? Serenade him off-key?"

Mal shivered next to him. "After  _that_ incident, I don't ever want to hear you sing again." 

"Oh my god. It was one time. I promise you that is not how I sound." he pleaded with her, but she just held up a perfectly manicured hand which silenced him instantly. 

"Also, look at the size of these rocks. We don't want to break the damn window. But there is one thing we could do?" 

Jay didn't like the questioning tone of her voice. He glanced at her and cocked an eyebrow worriedly. 

"Alright, so. If you get on your hands and knees-"

"No."

"Damn it, let me explain. If you get on your hands and knees, I can step on your back-"

"Look at how pointy your heels are! Do you want me to die?"

"Shut up for five seconds! Okay? If you let me get on your back, I can knock on his window and talk him out of his house, alright? You complain so much, it's like talking to a two year old." 

"Could you guys maybe not talk so loud? I don't want to accidentally wake up my mom." 

They both looked up to see Carlos staring down at them, confusion clear in his face. "It's really late, what's up?" He glanced at Mal, squinting a little in the dim light of the street. "Hi, who are you?"

She managed to stop staring at his face for an awkward duration of time to answer him. Mal cleared her throat and smiled what was, hopefully, a friendly smile. "I'm Mal, an old friend of Jay's. He wanted to ask you something." 

Carlos looked expectantly at Jay, and Mal shoved him a little, trying to hurry up. The party was in less than an hour, and she didn't really like being late. 

Jay tugged a hand through his hair, which Mal smacked away. She did not spend ten minutes braiding it for him to fuck it up. He pointedly glared at her before turning his attention back to Carlos. "Hey, man. We were maybe, uh, wondering if you wanted to come with us. To a party- I mean. If you want to. Our friend is throwing it, they're pretty cool." 

This was painful to listen to. Mal had to use all of her strength to resist groaning. Jay was usually so smooth when he talked, but clearly that was not the case right now. 

The white haired boy had a perplexed look on his face. He seemed to be in an internal battle. She didn't blame him. If her mom was as crazy as his, she would hesitate too. "It's totally okay if you don't want to go. Our friend, Ben, said we could bring someone else along. Jay wanted to extend the invitation to you." She smiled at him, and he smiled back hesitantly. 

"I'm not sure how I can get out, though. My mom is passed out on the couch. So going out the door would be way too risky."

Mal laughed at him, which gained a confused expression. She silenced herself and gestured vaguely with her hands. "Just jump from the window. Jay will catch you."

Hearing his name, Jay focused back in on the conversation. It wasn't like he was staring at Carlos or anything. "I will?- I mean, yea. Totally. I've got you, dude." He grinned lazily at Carlos and held his arms out. Carlos stared uncertainly at Jay's open arms, but seemed to come to a decision. 

"Just give me a second to get ready." 

Mal nodded and gave him a thumbs up as he turned away from the window. She directed her gaze to Jay, who was staring at the window. Sort of like a lost puppy. "You were super smooth just now. Like, wow. That was the best I've ever seen from you." 

Jay glared at her. He managed to tug playfully at a loose strand of her hair, and she shrieked. He slapped a hand over her mouth and pointed to the house. He didn't want Carlos to get into any trouble because of them. Mal nodded, her eyes wide as Carlos shoved one black leather clad leg through the open window, gaining a footing on the small ledge. He managed to get all the way out and held himself still on the slim edge of the bricks. He looked at Jay and pulled his jacket closer to him. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Jay held his arms out and warned Mal to back up a little. She scooted to the side as she watched the two. Carlos looked uncertain, but Jay grinned reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." 

Carlos nodded quickly, and if Mal had blinked, she would have missed him jumping off and landing directly in Jay's arms. She decided not to comment on the way Jay's hands lingered on the smaller boy's waist, or how the two made no real effort to move apart until she cleared her throat. 

She linked their arms together, Carlos in the middle of them. "Ready to go?"

Jay looked like he could explode with the excitement radiating off of him. Carlos looked a little nauseous. "Totally."

***

It didn't take long for the vibrations of the music to begin pulsing through them. As the three approached the house covered in lights and reeking of alcohol, Mal spotted Ben almost immediately. He seemed to have noticed them as well, and began a slow stroll in their general direction. His eyes lingered on Carlos. He greeted Mal and Jay, but only for a fleeting second. "And who is this? He's cute." Ben winked and Mal felt Carlos tense a little. 

Jay unlinked their arms in favor of throwing his protectively over Carlos's shoulders. "This is our friend, Carlos. Carlos, this is Ben." Ben extended his hand out to Carlos, who took it hesitantly. Mal couldn't help but coo as Ben brought his hand to his lips and kissed it, Carlos's cheeks flaming up immediately. She did notice the way Jay glared at Ben when he wasn't paying attention, though. She quickly separated herself from the trio, informing them that she had someone she needed to find, and disappeared quickly into the throng of dancing bodies.

"Welcome to the party, Carlos. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Before Carlos could even register what was going on, there was a red plastic cup in his hand, and he was being pushed into the crowd. He felt Jay's arm fall off of him and he turned to search for him. Jay was a few feet away, talking to Ben in a hushed voice. Or Carlos assumed it was a hushed voice. He couldn't really hear anything over the music pounding in his ears.  

The amber tinted liquid sloshed around in the cup and he took a whiff of it, his face contorting into a sour expression. 

"You don't have to drink that."

Carlos whipped around really fast, and probably would have fallen on his face if Jay hadn't been there to steady him. His hands were warm weights on his shoulder, and he quickly plucked the cup from Carlos's grip and took a swig. 

"I've never had it, but my mom drinks beer all the time. The smell just makes me not want to mess with it."

Jay grinned and pulled lightly at his braid, which was coming undone. It was a nice look on him. "Yea, it tastes pretty awful too. But it makes you feel all warm and light. But don't worry, nobody is going to make you drink it if you don't want it."

Something in Carlos urged him to, anyways. So he took the cup and boldly took a large gulp of the strong drink.

Major mistake.

He instantly started coughing, the alcohol burning as it pooled in the back of his throat. Somehow he managed to force it down, but he couldn't stop the coughing fit. Jay's hand was on his back, patting him lightly as he soothed him. "If you're gonna drink it, it's better to take it in smaller sips. If you swallow it faster, the taste and after-taste are lessened." Carlos nodded, but he wasn't all that interested in drinking anymore. Warmth blossomed inside of his stomach and he smiled. It was a funny sensation, but it wasn't bad. 

"Where did Mal go?" Carlos looked around through the crowd of people, but couldn't spot the purple haired girl out of the mass. Jay squinted, but shrugged, not really making much of an effort. His arm was back around Carlos's shoulder, and Carlos liked that. A lot. 

"Not sure. I just know she wanted to go flirt with some girl that's kind of new, but not really new to town. It's confusing." Carlos caught himself leaning into Jay, but made himself stop. He didn't want to invade in his personal space. The quick movement of him pushing himself away caused him to flinch as his weight fell onto his injured leg. 

Jay pretended not to notice, but he knew Carlos had been limping on the way to the party, and he seemed like he was in pain right now. But he assumed Carlos would have said something if he wanted to talk about it, so he didn't push him for information. 

He was distracted by a stumbling Mal pushing her way through the people, said girl wrapped around her shoulders. Their cheeks were flushed, and Mal was laughing rather loudly. Someone had one too many drinks. The girl hopped off of Mal's back and straightened out her clothing. Her glittery makeup reflected in the lights, and she smiled radiantly at Jay, before locking eyes with Carlos. 

Who was completely stunned. 

" _Evie?"_

" _Carlos?"_

Mal looked between the two, confused. "Uh, do you two know each other?"

Carlos managed to focus his thoughts on Mal's question and nodded. 

"Our moms work together sometimes."

_Oh._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carlos is just the cutest thing ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partying and cuddling before the storm ensues :')

Carlos couldn't help but think that this town was much smaller than he had originally assumed. Mal had her arms wrapped around Evie now, and she planted a delicate kiss to her cheek. Evie grinned as she placed her hands on Ma's leather-clad hips. 

"Hey there, Carlos. 'Been a while." Evie had a naturally alluring tone of voice. He could easily see why so many people liked her. From the playful glint in her eyes, to the way her hair maintained an elegant bun, she seemed completely flawless. 

"Yea, it really has. How's your mother doing?" They were practically shouting over the music, but nobody seemed to care. Mal detached herself from Evie to take the space next to Jay, who was unusually silent. 

Evie squinted at Carlos, probably deciding whether or not it was safe to talk about her mother around him. Carlos quickly straightened himself and held his hands up in defense. "It's alright, you don't need to answer that. I understand that whole 'total secrecy' thing when it comes to having moms in different fashion industries." 

Evie grinned and did the most unexpected thing. Her strong, slim arms brought Carlos into a bone crushing hug, and his face was buried in her shoulder. "You have no idea how much of my time I've spent wondering what happened to you. I haven't seen you since our moms last worked together a few years back. You were always so fun to be around! And my mom thought you were just the  _cutest_ thing ever." 

"Carlos  _is_ just the cutest thing ever." Jay corrected her. 

Carlos felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Hearing Mal and Jay snickering didn't help much either. Mal grasped Evie's hand, and pulled her closer. "Do you have any pictures of baby Carlos? I'd  _love_ to see them!" She clasped her hands together and broke into a wide grin. Carlos looked to Jay for help, but the taller boy just grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up. 

"Hey, let's go somewhere quieter to talk, yea?" Jay suggested. He threw an arm around Carlos and spun him around, heading to a clearing surrounded by trees. Carlos knew by the sound of Evie's heels hitting the ground that the girls were following. Here the sky was clear, and each individual star winked at them from above and lit up their faces. 

Lights were strung along the trees, giving the clearing a soft, hazy feeling. A single bench with ornate metal detailing waited to be occupied, and Jay gladly did so. Carlos immediately slid in next to him. A shared smirk and giggle between Evie and Mal had Jay coughing and lowering the arm that hovered around Carlos's shoulder. 

"Actually, I might have a picture. There's one that has been on our fridge forever, and it's me and a little boy who I would assume to be Carlos, running around in swimsuits." Evie laughed as she watched Mal's face light up in delight. "I bet Jay would love to see that picture." Mal's voice, while teasing, carried a hint of fondness for the two boys. Evie walked over and sat on Jay's lap, but Carlos didn't even have time to think about getting jealous as Mal sat on his own lap. 

"Don't be bench hoggers, boys" Evie chided. Jay and Carlos mimicked one another as they leaned back to share a glance, and were met with both amused and bewildered expressions. Something in Carlos questioned just how much he could trust these people, and he immediately felt uneasy. They were the only real friends he had. Sure, it had only been a few days since Jay and Mal met him, but he had never been so excited just to wake up in the morning; until now. For once in his life, Carlos finally had what he had desperately wanted.

Hope. 

With them, he found something else to hold onto, Their friendship may have just formed, but he could tell this was something greater. He must have looked odd because Jay asked him why he was smiling so much. Evie and Mal directed their attention to him, and he just shook his head. And they seemed to understand. An explanation wasn't always needed to express how people felt. So they passed the time with one another, elated to be in each other's company. 

As the night progressed, Ben entered the clearing, asking them to move their presence back to the people. "Don't be such a clique. Come back to the party!" He had five cups in his hand, and passed four of them out to waiting hands. This time, Carlos took a fast gulp to avoid the burn, but was surprised when a fruity flavor coated his tongue. 

"What is this?" the liquid smelled like alcohol , but had a very subtle taste. It felt more like he was drinking fruit punch. 

Ben smiled, moving closer to Carlos. "It's Four Loko. Do you like it?" He was pleased to see Carlos nod, and dumped the contents of his cup into Carlos's. "Now come on, we're about to start Seven Minutes in Heaven!" 

Jay and Mal shared a concerned glance, while Carlos stared into Mal's back like it could answer all of his questions. "What?"

Jay moved next to him in a second, ushering him out of the clearing. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to play."

"Okay, but what exactly is it?" Carlos couldn't help himself. He was naturally curious, even if it wasn't a good thing to wonder about. 

The blush creeping into Jay's cheeks clearly indicated that this game meant _something._ "Uh, okay. So, the basis of the game is hat two people are selected at random and locked into a closet together for a duration of seven minutes, hence 'seven minutes in heaven.' While in there, it's usually assumed that the two people engage in... sexual stuff." Jay's voice cracked on the last part, and Carlos blanched, squeezing his cup tightly. 

"Oh."

"But don't worry about it, Ben wouldn't call someone new like you, right, Ben?" Jay pressed. 

Ben nodded but it was clear he wasn't really listening. 

They watched as he took a microphone and climbed onto the make shift stage, calling for attention. His smooth voice rang through the speakers clearly and loudly. "Alright. It's time to begin the real party: Seven Minutes in Heaven!" The crowd cheered and waved, drinks sloshing messily out of their cups. 

"So, the first couple to enter the  _closet,"_ he air quoted, referring to the four panels of wood covered by a thick black drape, "are Chad and Doug!" The laughter from the crown nearly drowned out what must be Chad's strict refusal. The guy next to him with the dorky glasses, Carlos assumed was Doug, didn't really seem to be bothered by anything. 

"Refusing makes you a chicken, Chad" Ben taunted as he imitated a clucking chicken terribly. Chad seethed. 

"I'm not making out with  _Doug!"_

Doug mocked offense, placing a hand on his chest. "Chad, this relationship is over!" he stormed through the crowd, but it was clear his true destination was the drink bar. 

"What? No! We're not.... ugh." Chad fumbled his words and took off after Doug. After lots of laughter from the crowd and Jay having to hold onto Carlos because he couldn't breathe from how much he had laughed at that ordeal, Ben cleared his throat into the mic. 

"Alrighty, then. Moving on." He cheekily grinned as he called out two new names. "Evie and.... Carlos!" 

Carlos looked at Jay in a panic, but Evie was already dragging him away. When they reached the closet, she pulled the drape down and turned to him. "We're not actually going to do anything, don't worry. I can feel you freaking out. Besides, I see the way you look at Jay..." she smiled and fluttered her lashes at Carlos. He wanted to intervene, but she quickly moved on. "We're just going to make it _look_ like we did things." 

"Wh..." he started, but Evie was already going at it. She pulled through his hair gently, but with just enough force to mess it up, and adjusted his clothing by pulling down the collar of his shirt and crumpling it in her hands. Next, she pulled out a makeup compact and layered several different shades of blush onto his neck to imitate a hickey. She squeezed his cheeks to bring a blush to his face and dabbed lipstick over his lips before she finally started on herself. When she was finished, her makeup was slightly smudged and she pulled a few strands of hair out of her bun. 

Ben called for them and they pulled the curtain over as they emerged into the cheering and shouting of the crowd. Evie craned her neck to look at Carlos and winked. "Time flies when you're having fun."

They made their way back to Mal and Jay, who both equally looked a little disgruntled. Mal immediately wrapped an arm around Evie's waist and glanced at Carlos. He noticed Jay looking him up and down, keying in on the fake hickey on his neck. "Maybe we should leave?" he suggested. The three of them nodded in agreement and they said their goodbyes to Ben. 

As they walked down the empty streets, Carlos realized that he hadn't thought of his mother at all. It was honestly kind of surprising. Evie stopped and removed her heels. "Hey, Mal. Would it be alright if I stayed over for tonight? I'm a little wasted, and you know how my mom is about stuff like that." Mal nodded and pulled out her phone, tapping away quickly before sliding it back into her pocket. 

"Jay, Carlos? Either of you want to stay? We've got extra rooms."

Jay nodded. "My dad probably wouldn't like it if I stumbled in at-" he paused, checking his wrist watch- "1 A.M. How about you, Carlos? I can walk you home if you don't want to stay." 

Carlos hesitated, trying to decide what he should do. Obviously, the best thing he could do for himself was to return home so he wouldn't be in too much trouble. But a larger part of him yearned to stay with them. "I'll stay."

Mal smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Jay. Gotta warn you though, he's a bed hog."

Jay blushed and shoved Mal playfully. She laughed and pulled at his hair in retaliation. Carlos raised his eyebrows in surprise, but just nodded. He could share a bed with Jay, no big deal. Right now, Carlos just wanted Jay to put his arm around him. He found out that he really enjoyed that, and he was envious of Evie, because Mal was always so ready to hold her hand. So Carlos decided to take matters into his own hands for once. Maybe being around these people was making him more daring. Jay was a few paces ahead of him, so he quickened his stride until they were right next to each other, and then Carlos bumped his shoulder. The taller boy looked at Carlos and smiled as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. "What's up, babe? Did you like the party?" 

Carlos nodded and grinned in return. "It was interesting. I would definitely go again, but only if you were there." he had no experience in flirting, so he was trying his best. It seemed to work on Jay, because he stared at the ground for a moment before smiling up at Carlos, an arm reaching up to balance on his shoulders. It took a bit of mental effort for Carlos not to jump with joy, so he settled with leaning into Jay. Mal called back to them when they reached her house, and Carlos let out a whistle.

"Damn, this is one nice house."

Mal nodded in agreement as she unlocked the door. "Yea, it's not too bad. Just remove your shoes." 

It took a moment for everyone to get situated, but they shrugged off shoes and jackets and laughed for a while as they lounged around. Around 2:30 A.M., Mal announced that she was "going the fuck to bed" and Evie followed her, leaving Jay and Carlos alone in the living room. 

"I guess we should head to bed, it's pretty late, and I've got an evening shift tomorrow." Jay stated. Carlos nodded in agreement as they made their way down the narrow hallway. He glanced at the pictures lining the wall, and saw a woman that resembled Mal around the eyes and nose. She was gorgeous in a scary way. Just from the picture, Carlos imagined that she was a very influential woman that could get her way. It made sense when he thought about Mal. 

Jay opened a door that led into a room with a queen sized bed. The room was a soft brown earth tone, covered with greyscale pictures of skylines and cityscapes. Their bed had a dark grey duvet, and four large pillows. A nightstand was on either side, and Jay removed his watch, placing it on the nightstand to the right. Carlos spun in a circle, taking in the small dresser and closet. The ticking of the clock on the nightstand was relaxing, and Carlos found himself becoming tired quickly. He removed his belt and placed it in the closet, making a conscience note to grab it later today. When he turned around, Jay was already crawling under the covers, and he opened up Carlos's side to let him in. Carlos slid in next to Jay and adjusted himself until he was comfortable. 

This bed was  _amazing._ He felt like he was sinking into it, and the pillows were just like clouds. 

He rolled over and faced Jay, who did the same. They were pretty close, but there was enough space between them for a smaller person. Jay smiled and kissed Carlos's forehead. "Can I ask you a question?"

Carlos nodded and Jay lost his smile, taking on a more somber expression.

"Why were you limping earlier today?" 

The question took Carlos by surprise, and he barely choked down the gasp that tried to escape him. His face contorted into one of confusion. Had it been obvious that he was injured? Minutes passed and Carlos stayed silent. 

"Was it your mom?" Jay's voice carried a hint of anger to it, and Carlos closed his eyes, nodding once.

"Goodnight, Carlos." 

He was thankful Jay dropped the subject, and he smiled. "Night, Jay." 

It was only a few moments later that Jay noticed the even breathing and soft expression of his sleeping friend. He stared at Carlos's expressions as the boy slept, noting the way he seemed to be deep in thought even as he slept. Jay was mesmerized, and it lead him to thinking about ways to help Carlos. He couldn't legally take Carlos out of his home, but he could keep him out as much as possible. Cruella be damned, he wasn't going to sit by while one of his friends was getting hurt. Especially Carlos. He wasn't sure how his feelings went from curiosity to love so quickly, but he just wanted to keep Carlos safe and give him kisses and see that gorgeous light in his soft brown eyes when he got excited over things like coffee and nick names.

Jay dozed off as he pondered ideas. Somehow, they managed to end up snuggling, Jay had a strong arm thrown over Carlos's waist, and Carlos had his head buried in Jay's chest. Neither of them woke when Evie stuck her head in to ask a question, but stopped short when she saw they were both out cold. She cooed at the two boys and silently shut the door, smiling as she made her way back to Mal's room. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting things together and working on updating either weekly or every other week, depending on my classes and counseling! Also, I figured out what angle I wanted to go at with this story, so I'm not just going to be blindly updating without a plot! :) I hope you all continue to enjoy this, and stick around for my next project once I finish this one ;) Please feel free to stop by my tumblr - jayandcarlos if you want to suggest things, talk about jaylos, anything in general. I'll always answer!
> 
> Also thanks to Alondra and Aaron for reading this and reassuring me that this story is decent.

 

Jay was the first to stir awake in the house. It was silent, he could hear the soft releases of breath coming from the resting boy beside him. He glanced around the room, finding a digital clock that read 11:03 A.M. Luckily, it was Saturday, because working shifts after partying through the night was rough. He carefully untangled himself from Carlos's legs in an attempt to leave him undisturbed. It was a success, and he cracked the door open quietly before tip toeing to the bathroom. The fluorescent lighting above the mirror left him dazed as he pulled what was left of the braid out of his hair. There were three unopened toothbrush containers laid out on the sink top, and Jay opened the blue one. He really did not care for morning breath. 

After he was sure his teeth couldn't be any whiter, he threw his hair into a quick bun and went back to the room. Carlos had changed his position, revealing his bare torso. Jay stared in awe at the sight of the freckles, and pulled the covers over himself to try to calm down.  _He was just so cute._

Carlos made a soft noise, and Jay felt the gaze of his soft brown eyes on him. He smiled at his friend as he laid his head on the pillow.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Jay laughed when Carlos blushed at his words, trying to burrow his face into his pillow. His freckled cheeks were tinged pink from just waking up, and he wiped groggily at his eyes. Jay arched forward and placed a chaste kiss on Carlos's forehead, and didn't even question it. When he pulled back, he noticed Carlos watching his lips, a light of expectancy in his eyes.

"Carlos? What's up? Do I have something on my face?" Jay laughed at himself, but something about the way Carlos was watching him was different. 

Carlos propped himself up on his elbow, thinking about the way Jay's actions affected him. When he did things like that, Carlos felt important. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere, and maybe he deserved to take something that he wanted for once. He wanted to express how he was feeling, because this had been keeping him up at night. If he was correctly interpreting things, Jay had at least some _interest_ in him. Carlos was willing to take his chances at this point. Slowly, to give himself time to back out if he wanted to, Carlos brought his lips to the corner of his friend's mouth, Jay's soft breathing tickling Carlos's face. Jay let out a baited breath, but didn't push Carlos away, and he took that as a good sign. He felt the softest brush of fingers against his cheekbone, and then Jay's lips captured his own. The air was quickly leaving Carlos, but it wasn't a bad sensation. He knew Jay wouldn't let anything happen to him.

It wasn't anything more than small chaste kisses, but Jay was elated to share this with Carlos. He placed his hand at the nape of Carlos's neck and pulled back, his facial expression careful. 

But Carlos was smiling a full, bright smile. It was so beautiful, and Jay just wanted to keep it there forever. 

"I like your hair like that," Carlos spoke as he placed a palm on Jay's cheek. "It looks really good on you." 

Seeing the soft pink glow in Jay's cheek made Carlos feel more confident in his actions. He leaned in again, but stopped when he heard the sound of shuffling feet near the door.

A knock on the door jolted them both, even though they knew someone was coming, and they laughed at one another. The door opened, and Mal's mussed appearance made Carlos grin. 

"Good morning." he chirped, sitting up completely. Jay followed suit, a hand resting on Carlos's lower back discretely. Mal rolled her eyes at the pair, but was interrupted by a yawn. 

"God, how can anyone stand to be cheery in the morning?" her tone suggested annoyance, but the small smile playing at her lips told them otherwise.

"There's doughnuts in the kitchen, and Evie is making pancakes. Who knew she could cook?" Mal backtracked, shutting the door behind her and leaving Carlos and Jay in silence. 

Jay decided to take the initiative, and he smiled at Carlos and his messy hair. 

"So... I take it you like me back then?" 

Carlos glanced at him, a flush painting his cheeks. 

"You mean you like me? I thought it was just a one-sided thing."

 The taller boy actually snorted at that, and Carlos looked a little more than confused. 

"Mal wouldn't leave me alone about how obvious I was being. I've been attracted to you, emotionally, since you called me that night."

Curious brown eyes pierced Jay like a knife, and he held his breath as he watched the emotions flicker across Carlos's face. The silence in the room was unsettling for Jay, but he wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. He chalked it up to the fact that this was the first genuine crush he was dealing with in a while. The past relationships he involved himself in were only a matter of popularity. His partners would only get with him to gain a better footing in their school's social structure. With Carlos, he actually felt something. Every little bit of information Jay got of Carlos was like a reward in itself, and his friendship was the best thing that Jay could have received. 

"Thank you."

"What?" 

"Thank you, Jay. You guys mean so much to me, especially you. I don't really know how to explain it, but I just feel like I'm finally getting to live a little when I'm with you. It's so exciting to know that people are actually interested in hanging out with me." Carlos grabbed onto Jay's hand and felt the pulse near his wrist. It was quicker than usual, and Carlos wasn't sure why.

"Jay, are you alright?" 

"You're too good for me, Carlos. Oh my God. Can I kiss you?" 

Carlos cracked a grin and nodded. "You're asking this now?" 

The 'be quiet' Jay was mumbling was lost on their lips, and Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay's shoulder. Jay adored the way Carlos's slender build fit so well with his as he pulled him closer and gripped his waist. 

"Wait" Carlos stopped suddenly. Jay pulled back, thinking he had done something wrong, and was about to pull away completely when Carlos gripped his shoulders tightly. 

"I've got morning breath, and also-" his stomach rumbled surprisingly loudly for his small frame. "I'm starving. Those pancakes are starting to smell _really good._ "

Jay barked out a laugh that made Evie yell from the kitchen. Something about "troublesome boys and their stupid jokes." 

Carlos stood and stretched his legs out, adjusting his rumpled clothing and running a hand through his hair. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into Jay's chest. 

"What are you doing?" Carlos definitely did not mind the contact, but he was still so taken aback that this was all real and not just some cruel trick. 

"Everything I should have done from day one." Jay's lips were soft on Carlos's cheek, and he considered the idea of just staying like this forever.

"What are we?" Jay whispered against his skin.

"Cute?" Carlos supplied.

"Well obviously, but what do you want this to be? I know what I want." Jay grinned and squeezed Carlos's waist appreciatively. 

"If this is your way of asking me out, then yes, Jay." Carlos was serious, and it made Jay's heart race. He closed his eyes and spun Carlos around, embracing him the way he had been waiting to do for the past week. 

"You don't feel like this is a little fast?" Jay asked, trying to be sure that this was what Carlos wanted. Carlos shook his head and cupped Jay's face in his dainty hands. 

"I think what we have right now is built off of something different. It's more than just a physical attraction. It might be fast, but I just feel like I've known you forever." 

Jay nodded in agreement and kissed him once more, trying to send his emotions through it. Carlos must have understood because he smiled against Jay's lips and threw his arms around his neck. 

"We don't have to tell anyone yet, we can give it some time." Carlos suggested, and Jay thought that was the best plan of action. 

"It'll be a one-step-at-a-time deal, yea?" 

"I like that." Carlos said softly.

"Me too." Jay leaned in for one more kiss before releasing Carlos. 

"Now it's time for food. Hopefully Mal got coffee, too. There are also spare tooth brushes in the bathroom. I used the blue one." 

Carlos nodded and hugged Jay, then turned and headed towards the guest bathroom. Jay took to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Mal feeding Evie a syrupy bite of pancake. 

"Smells delicious, ladies. Wow, tastes good, too." Jay bit into the warm doughnut and sighed. 

Evie couldn't help herself as she scrutinized Jay.

"As good as Carlos?" she laughed as Jay choked on his doughnut, sipping her orange juice delightedly. He sent a glare towards his new friend and wiped at his mouth.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh please," Mal said. "These walls are pretty thin. We heard all of it. You two are hopelessly in love. It's almost disgusting." 

Jay grinned and looked at his bare feet, trying to hide his blush. 

"Okay, seriously. Do you guys think it was too fast?" 

Mal tilted her head and considered the circumstances, but Evie was the first one to speak.

"I don't think so. Love is a tricky business. you've got to be willing to take risks. But ask yourself this. Was it worth it?"

"Definitely." Jay didn't regret anything that happened. He would never regret it. Carlos was something special, and Jay wasn't going to let him go. 

 "I think it's all in good spirit if it makes you happy, Jay. I haven't seen you this excited over anything in a long while. And Carlos looks really happy, too. I don't know him well enough to know what he's usually like, but I can see the way he looks at you. It's like you hang the moon for him." 

Jay was stunned by Mal's thoughtful input and wanted to hug her, but Mal wasn't exactly the hugging type. 

"Thanks." 

"Did something happen? Why are we thanking Mal?" Carlos asked as he approached the three teens.

"I was just thanking her for the food. And Evie, because these pancakes are so good." Jay said. Evie smiled proudly at his compliment and offered Carlos a plate. 

"Wow, these look excellent. Thanks, Evie." Carlos took the plate and pulled a seat out from the counter. Jay sat next to him and they ate in silence for a while. He loved how it wasn't an awkward or heavy silence, it was just peaceful. The sun filtering through the windows made the room feel warm and comfortable, and the thought of having to leave made Carlos feel a little down. But he needed to enjoy the time he had with them and cherish it, because this was what friendship should be like. 

 *** * ***  

Carlos was sad to leave, but after hugging each of his friends multiple times and the promise of Jay walking him home, he decided it was time to go. He took his time organizing his things and kissing Jay in between. Finally, he was ready to return to his own home. 

The road was empty as they strolled down the way, their hands clasped tightly. Carlos listened while Jay went on about various occurrences at his work place, and they stopped for a coffee. Lonnie was nice as usual, and their coffee was perfect. It would be tough to have to go back to his own home after being exposed to so many things in a short time span. 

"Is your mom home?" Jay asked as they were rounding the corner of Carlos's neighborhood. Carlos thought for a moment, and had to hold in his excitement when he remembered that she had just left for some fashion expo in a different area.

"No, she is gone until Wednesday, I think." Carlos felt giddy about having the house to himself for once. 

"And? Did she leave you anything? Money? An emergency contact?"

Carlos shrugged, sipping his warm chai latte. 

"Probably not." 

Jay shook his head and only squeezed his boyfriend's hand tighter. 

"You're welcome to come over to Mal's place at any time."

"Shouldn't she be the one to say that?" Carlos teased.

He grinned as he swung their joined hands in wide arcs. 

"She won't mind."

"I'll take your word on that." Carlos smiled at the thought of staying over at Mal's again, and almost didn't notice that they were standing in front of his door. 

"Wow, I guess this is good bye for now. Thanks for everything, Jay. It was beyond amazing." 

"Just like you," Jay leaned in, their lips meeting half way. His arms closed around Carlos and they stayed just like that for several moments. Carlos didn't want to let go, and Jay didn't want to leave him alone. They ended their embrace and were both grinning from ear to ear. Jay took out his phone and opened up the contacts menu. 

"Do you mind giving me your house phone number? I'll only call if I know it won't get you in trouble." 

Carlos nodded and recited the numbers. "You can call any time this week, it looks like." 

Jay saved the number and put his phone away, feeling the smile pull at his lips. 

"I definitely will. Can't wait to see you again, Carlos." 

Carlos felt like the luckiest boy in the world as he hugged Jay one last time. 

As they parted ways, Jay waited for Carlos to shut his door and he walked out of view before pulling out his phone and dialing Mal's number. 

She picked up quickly, and Jay told her the brilliant idea he had while he was saying goodbye to Carlos. 

"Mal, what if we all pitched in and got Carlos a cell phone?" 

"He doesn't have one?"

"No, his mom is kind of controlling and won't let him have one. How about it?"

He could hear her talking to Evie, even though she was covering the receiver. 

"Well, she's in. I don't really see a problem in it. I guess we're getting Carlos a phone." 

"Oh, that reminds me. I invited him to stay at your place whenever he felt like it."

" _Wonderful._ You're lucky I like you, Jay. And Carlos."

"You're the best, Mal." Jay grinned.

" _I know._ " 

The line went dead and Jay laughed, storing his phone in his pocket and making his way to his own home. His goal was to make sure Carlos had a way to contact him or either of the girls at any time in case his mother was being unruly, because while he loved making Carlos happy, he could figure out what went on behind closed walls. From the way he carried himself and the occasional flash of pain when he did something, it was clear Carlos wasn't safe in his own home, and Jay was going to do whatever he could to help. 

 *** * ***  

Mal stared at her phone in silence as Evie cleaned the dishes. She began to wonder why Jay was so protective over Carlos in the first place. He was old enough to handle himself, she thought, but there must be something deeper. Being the snooping teen she is, Mal decided her best bet was to ask her friend since she knew Carlos as a kid. 

"Evie, what do you know about Carlos's mother?" 

"From what my mother says, she's amazing at designing clothes." Evie responded, sounding almost guarded as she spoke. 

"Yes, but personally. I mean, you must have met her if you hung out with Carlos as a kid." 

Evie sat down the dishes she was working on and faced Mal, a reluctant expression on her features. She joined Mal at the dining table and crossed her arms, feeling suddenly chilled. Mal took note of the reactions, understanding that she must be engaging in a sensitive topic. But she needed to know, Carlos was her friend too. 

"Well, it's hard to say. The most vivid memory I have of his mother is the stench of cigar smoke and a constant fixation on furs. But when I met her, she seemed okay. Carlos was always very jumpy around her. I was young at the time and didn't think much of that. My mother was too busy talking business to notice." she paused, letting Mal take in all of this information. The purple haired girl nodded, encouraging Evie to continue. 

"He was a very paranoid kid. Constantly checking corners and closets, and looking over his shoulder. One time I asked him about it, and he said he was looking out for ' _her.'_ He never told me what that meant, but I would assume it was his mother. She is rather intimidating. She's very tall, for one. And she has a nasty sneer. Even I was taken aback by it as a child, and I was pretty defiant.

"Whenever he would come over, he always had band-aids on his hands and legs. I thought he was just being a typical kid and getting himself hurt by running too quickly or something. He was also very quiet when he was around his mother, but he would be a completely different person when it was just us. It was like he was scared to do anything in her presence." 

Mal frowned at her words, watching as Evie toyed with a loose piece of fabric on her shirt. She didn't want to assume anything about Carlos's personal life, but she was relating Evie's descriptions of Carlos to the boy she knew, and it still seemed to be the same. Carlos was rather anxious whenever she was around him. At first, she believed that he just didn't want to be around her, but hearing this made her reconsider that thought.

"Did you ever hear her yell at him or anything?" 

Evie nodded, her lips pulled into a frown. Mal wasn't sure if she was seeing things straight, but it almost looked like Evie had tears in her eyes.

"Evie? Are you okay? We can change the subject if you want-"

Mal was silenced by Evie's sobs.

Her friend was sitting across from her, her small shoulders shaking and her mascara running down her face. Mal's eyes were wide and she didn't really know how to handle the situation as she tried her best to comfort Evie. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Mal coaxed, a hand rubbing her friend's back in an attempt to soothe her. Evie held her head up and sniffled, urging herself to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. 

"It was so much more than yelling, Mal. S-sometimes when he came over, he would have... terrible bruises on his face, and-" she was cut off by a set of coughs as more tears began to fall. 

"He would tell me that they were from her. But then he would get really scared and try to take it back... He would make up any excuse for me, as long as I didn't still think that it was Cruella's fault. She's so awful, Mal. You have no idea." 

Evie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It scares me so much knowing that he's still stuck with her. You might not have noticed, but he was limping at that party."

Mal cursed at her own stupidity. She didn't notice that at all. 

"She abuses him to no end because she never wanted a child. Cruella treats him worse than a servant. And he just takes it- because there's nothing he can do." her voice cracked as she began to sob again, holding onto Mal's arm for support. Mal was silent as she took in all of this news. So she did the only thing that she could think of. 

She dialed Jay's number. At the same moment, an idea formed in her mind. She wanted to forget it immediately, but she knew she couldn't. 

"Evie, I need you to tell him everything you told me. This is  _very_ serious. We may have a chance of helping Carlos, if you'll just help us."

Evie's head shot up at Mal's words, so much hope shining in her eyes that Mal had to look away. 

"You mean we can get him out of there? How?"

Mal spoke cautiously, trying not to get in over her head, because this could all go down in flames if she didn't know what she was doing.

"It might be possible, but you can't just assume I'll be able to. I don't really know anything about the laws, but my mom does. She's a lawyer and she deals with lots of parental battles. If I could talk to her about it, maybe find out what would have to be done to remove a kid from their legal guardians. I can't guarantee anything, though, and you have to understand that." She held the phone out to Evie.

"Now please tell him what you know."

Evie repeated everything to Jay, who was silently fuming on the other end. He  _knew_ it had to be something like that with Carlos's mother. It just made so much sense, and Jay couldn't stand that he was just sitting by as his friend-  _his boyfriend -_ was dealing with all of this by himself. 

"What can we do to help?" Jay asked. 

"Well first, I have to talk to my mother and find out the process behind custody battles, but I'm going to leave out the fact that it has to do with a friend because I don't want her knowing just yet, which could be a problem. She doesn't like to be out of the loop of situations, and she may not tell me what has to be done. It's a risky idea, but it may work, and it seems like our only chance right now."

Jay scoffed on the line. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"You'd be surprised," Mal countered.

"What happens next?" he pressed.

Mal bit her lip nervously before speaking.

"Well, it's a big stretch, but we could try to ease Carlos into the idea. It would be a very slow process, because we can't just spring this on him. He'd probably keel over from a heart attack. We need to approach this very carefully, and in a peaceful environment." 

"We could meet up for coffee tomorrow. It's normally pretty empty in there, and Carlos really likes it," Jay suggested. Mal nodded, and Evie agreed as well.

"So tomorrow at, what, three in the after noon?" Mal asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Evie said. "But why can't we do it today?"

"Because this is too much pressure to put on Carlos in one day. We need to wait and talk it all out. He might not even agree. It's a very touchy subject for most. But I'm willing to help, and I definitely know you two are. Jay, can you let him know to meet us there?"

"Yep, I'm on it." he dropped the call and Mal put her forehead on the table.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" she asked to nobody in particular. The weight of it all bore itself on her slumping shoulders, and she began to doubt herself and her ability to make this work. But she knew she had to try for Carlos. Evie put her delicate hand on the small of Mal's back and she immediately seemed to lose some of her nerves. Mal couldn't think when she was nervous, and her judgement became clouded. 

"Something great. If all goes well, you'll be helping him so much, Mal. I'm so proud of you." Evie lifted Mal's chin and smiled at her, placing a tender kiss on her pale cheek.

"Don't worry, Jay and I will back you up. Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so confident?" there was a hint of fear in Mal's voice, but Evie only wrapped her arms around her.

"Because I know you. Once you start something, you don't back down. That's what I love about you."

Mal leaned into Evie and sighed.

"Thank you for this."

"No, thank you. You're doing something incredible, and I'll be with you every step of the way."  

 Mal placed her head on Evie's shoulder as they sat there. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had things to get done. One big task loomed ahead of her, and she pulled out her phone. 

"I'm going to call my mother." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like tomorrow would never come for Jay. His excitement was far greater than his anxiety, but he managed to control his nerves. If their plan worked, Carlos would be safe. Just imagining that possibility made Jay feel dazed with joy. It was so difficult to sit idly by with the knowledge of what was happening to Carlos, time ticking away around him.

He already had a plan set in order to purchase Carlos’s phone, so he would go over that with the girls before they met for coffee. His paycheck was not exactly suitable for purchases like this, but he was sure that between Mal, Evie, and himself, they could manage.

The haze of the afternoon was setting in, the sun sinking below the horizon. He decided it would be best to call Carlos now. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number Carlos had given him. It rang for what felt like an eternity, but he finally heard Carlos pick up.

“Hello?” Carlos spoke hesitantly.

“Hey, C! It’s Jay.”

He heard the little exhale of breath and smiled.

“Oh, hi. I would have picked up sooner, but I was messing with my mom’s heels. I don’t get how people stay in these all day, my feet are _killing_ me.”

Jay laughed, the image of Carlos strutting around in 6 inch platforms clouding his thoughts.

“The girls, myself included, wanted to know if you would be interested in meeting up for coffee tomorrow around three?”

“That sounds great, but- “Jay held his breath, his nervousness emerging into the surface of his thoughts. He really hoped Carlos wouldn’t reject the offer.

“I don’t know how to get there on my own.”

Jay was glad Carlos couldn’t see him, because he was sure the white haired boy would have laughed at how nervous he was.

“No worries, Carlos. I’ll come by and we can walk there together.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” There were a few seconds of comfortable silence until Carlos spoke again. “Goodnight, then. And… thank you.”

He felt his heart skip a beat from the sincerity in Carlos’s voice.

“Believe me, C. The pleasure is all mine. Goodnight.”

He ended the call in high spirits, his excitement only increasing as time crept forward. All that was left was to get Carlos a phone and have him agree to their plan. It seemed easy enough, but he couldn’t predict the future. Everything could go completely wrong in a matter of seconds, but Jay was a hopelessly optimistic being.

Now he figured he should call Mal to let her know how things were going so far. She was elated to hear that Carlos was excited to see them tomorrow.

“But wait, Mal. What if he doesn’t want to talk to us after we tell him?”

This was the first time Jay was acknowledging that little speck of fear deep within his mind. They had no idea how Carlos was going to react to any of this, and Jay definitely did not want to scare him off.

Mal’s heart felt heavy as she heard Jay admitting his own fears, but she could not imagine Carlos and Jay separating at all at this point.

“Jay, that boy is so enthralled with you. He literally looks at you like you hang the moon.”

He laughed at this, a quiet chuckle that was almost inaudible. “That’s great. I just want him to have the help he deserves.”

“I know you do. We all do, and we’re going to get through this.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite, Mal. You always know just what to say. See you later.”

He took a deep breath and threw his phone onto his bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

After his nightly routine, he slid into his bed and closed his eyes, sleep easily taking over 

***

Mal swatted at the nightstand next to her in a blind attempt to silence her alarm. It was 10 A.M., way earlier than when she normally got up. The temptation to press the snooze button nagged at her, but she finally rolled out of the bed. Jay and Evie were meeting her at the local strip mall around 12 to look at phones, and then they’d head to the coffee shop. She moved mechanically through her morning, not totally awake yet. The doorbell rang, interrupting her struggle of taming her hair. She wasn’t surprised to see Evie standing outside, the blue haired girl giving her a look of condescension.

“You were supposed to be ready, like five minutes ago” Evie accused. Mal shrugged as she dragged her brush through the wild tangles of her hair.

“I’m almost done, just give me a second to get this mess into a hair tie!” Mal snapped back. A full minute and several heated glares later, the two girls began their trek to the shopping center. Jay was waiting by the local phone store, propping himself up on the wall. He smiled when he caught sight of his friends approaching.

“All right, let’s get this over with. I’m ready for coffee.” Jay spoke excitedly.

“Sure, coffee.” Mal said flatly.

They entered the store and immediately split up, the employee looking confused as to who to assist first. After a mild debate over what Carlos would need out of a phone, they settled on something that wasn’t too bland, but also wasn’t too flashy. It was a smart phone with a sleek white case. They hashed out an agreement for paying the monthly plan, which came out to an even $40 for unlimited calling and texting, and 8 GB of data.

Once the phone was set up and paid for, Jay immediately took it and programmed his number in. Mal snorted when she caught him making a ridiculous face for a picture. He passed the phone around, letting the others enter their information.

“Great, now he’ll be able to contact us if he needs any help.” Jay’s enthusiasm was unmatched as they exited the store, bag in hand. “I’ve got to split. ‘Promised Carlos I’d walk with him.” Jay’s smiled was smitten as he waved off his friends, handing off the phone to Mal.

As he made his way to Carlos’ home, he couldn’t help but smile. The sun was shining and it was a gorgeous day, and Jay only had positive thoughts towards the rest of the day. He soon found himself knocking on the familiar door. A second later, Carlos threw open the door, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his shoes in his hand. The boy smiled, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.

“Well, that’s disgusting.” Jay said, smiling as he brushed the toothpaste off of his boyfriend’s cheek. Carlos blushed and spun on his heel, disappearing into the bathroom. He returned, thankfully, without his toothbrush, and Jay snaked his arm around the boy’s slender waist. With a small tug, Carlos easily fell into Jay’s arms, their bodies flush together. Jay could feel the warmth of Carlos’ body as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and it felt as if a spark went off at the contact. The cinnamon toothpaste lingered on Carlos, and Jay shamelessly let his tongue roam gently over the boy’s lips. Carlos was surprised, but he found himself enjoying the new sensation. When they broke apart, Carlos could still feel his lips tingling.

The white haired boy was looking rather dazed, and Jay found it endearing. “We’ve got to meet the girls at one, they’ll be angry if we’re late.”

Carlos nodded, slipped his shoes onto his feet and grabbed his jacket off of the back of his couch. Jay slid his hand into Carlos’ back pocket and smiled when the smaller teen snaked his arm around Jay’s hips. It was nearly one when they reached the doors of the coffee shop. From the tinted windows, Carlos could make out Evie and Mal talking animatedly at a table. The girls immediately hushed and looked up when Jay and Carlos entered. Evie hopped up and ran to give Carlos a hug, her surprisingly strong arms gripped him easily. Carlos laughed as he admired the smell of Evie’s sweet perfume.

Mal gave Carlos a somber look, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. He wanted to ask her about it, but Jay whisked them off to the counter before he could even say hi. There was someone new behind the counter, and he looked completely disinterested as Jay gave him their orders. Carlos took a seat next to Mal, and Jay joined them after he retrieved the coffee.

They talked about whatever came to their mind for a while, and laughed when Jay told them about this customer that he had to deal with recently. After their coffee had run cold, Evie decided it was time to do what they were really here for. She plopped the phone bag in front of Carlos excitedly, a smile on her red lips.

“Uh… What’s this?” Carlos asked.

“A phone, silly!” Evie spoke as if she were dealing with a child, her owlish expression made Carlos uneasy.

“I mean, obviously, but who is it for?” He looked around and noticed Jay was scratching his neck, something he only did when he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Mal was staring holes into the bag, and Carlos almost wanted to get up and leave. Jay leaned forward and grabbed Carlos’ hand.

“It’s for you. In case you ever need to contact any of us without having to use your house phone.”

To say Carlos was speechless would be an understatement. He looked into Evie’s wide, enthusiastic eyes, to his and Jay’s intertwined hands, and wondered why these people even cared so much. He opened the bag and pulled a box out. A gasp escaped him as he saw just what kind of phone it was. He was definitely not expecting a smartphone.

“I can’t accept this. It’s way too expensive.” He placed the box on the table and took a deep breath. Evie’s face immediately fell, and Jay’s hand tightened around his own.

“It’s not as much as you’d think. Plus, we’re all chipping in to pay it. We’d feel better knowing you had a way of talking to us.” Mal’s smile was genuine, and Carlos couldn’t bring himself to tell her to take it back. He picked up the box and pulled the phone out. He laughed when the lock screen lit up, revealing a picture of Mal, Evie’s face scrunched up next to her, and Jay in the background doing some ridiculous pose.

“We already put our numbers in it and everything.” Evie stated.

“I also went ahead and downloaded Avengers Academy. You’re welcome in advance.” Jay added on smugly.

Mal rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

“I don’t even know what to say…” Carlos felt his neck warm up as he looked around his small group of friends.

“Well, you could start by saying that we’re the best people on this planet,” Mal began.

“Absolutely.” Carlos replied, and Mal was stunned into silence by how sincere he was. Jay grinned, a harsh noise rang through the building as he slid his chair closer to Carlos. When he was satisfied, Jay threw his arm around Carlos’ shoulder and nuzzled the juncture between Carlos’ shoulder and neck. The white haired boy let out the quietest giggle he could manage, and barely caught Mal as she mimicked throwing up.

“As much as I hate breaking up this cute fest,” Mal said, the disgust in her voice clouded by the fondness in her eyes, “we have a very big topic to discuss.”

Evie gave a sad smile as she picked at her cup, and Jay instantly pulled himself up, his expression rigid.

Carlos wasn’t sure why everyone was acting so weird, and he started to become worried. He began to assume the worst. Maybe Mal and Jay finally realized that they didn’t want to be friends with someone like him. He wasn’t worth their time, and they could be out having so much fun without him. Maybe-

Jay’s grip on his hand made Carlos look into Jay’s eyes, his inner self-loathing silenced by the raw emotions he saw there. Jay looked determined, but also pensive. It was a look Carlos would never expect to see on someone so young. He wasn’t sure what he should expect, and his stomach clenched and rolled as the seconds ticked by, the silence that stretched over them becoming uncomfortable.

“Well, what is it?” Carlos questioned, clearly itching to know what was going on.

“It’s…” Mal started as she cut a glance to Evie. The blue haired girl smiled reassuringly and nodded. Mal took Carlos’ other hand in her own, surprising everyone at the table.

“We know what goes on in your house—how your mom treats you when you’re alone. We want to help.” She could see the tension rise in Carlos as if she set off a domino effect within the younger teen.

“Carlos, none of us can sleep well knowing that you’re being subjected to cruel treatment on a daily basis, and we just want to help you in any way possible” she gushed. Mal really hoped that her words would ease Carlos, as he began to look like a startled animal, as if he were a deer caught in her headlights.

His grip on Jay’s hand slackened, and Jay let out an audible whine of protest when Carlos’ hand fell completely from his own.

Evie watched with baited breath as the event unfolded before them. She saw Carlos’ minuscule twitch as he fought the urge to run. She saw how his hands folded in his lap as his brown eyes widened in horror.

“No, you’re wrong.” They strained to hear Carlos, his voice quivered as he spoke.

“Carlos-“ Evie pleaded, but was cut off by Carlo’s harsh intake of breath.

“Did you say something about when I was a kid, Evie? That was _years_ ago. You don’t know how my mom is now! She could have changed” Carlos seethed, pointedly ignoring all of the looks he was getting from shouting.

Mal immediately came to Evie’s defense. “Hey, we don’t have to know how your mom is to see the limp you were sporting at the party. And I seriously doubt you and Jay are that kinky, so what else could have caused it?”

“I’m clumsy!” Carlos shot back.

“You’ve never been clumsy” Evie shot back. “You’re actually pretty graceful. Plus, I doubt you could have hurt _yourself_ enough to get a limp.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to snoop into my private life.” Carlos bit back as tears sprung up in his eyes. He wiped at them furiously in an attempt to hide them. “ _I’m fine.”_

He didn’t notice Jay’s hand until his jacket was slipped off of his shoulders, his strong hand gripped Carlos’ forearms. “What are all these bruises from?”

Carlos was ready to spout a lie about bumping into things when Jay cut him off. Tears were building up on the rim of his eyes as he clipped the words out. “You called me as she was throwing things at you, Carlos. You made me tell you that everything was okay, to pretend that none of this was going on. I couldn’t just sit around while you got hurt.”

Everything was a blur around him as Carlos tried to figure out what to do. A part of him wanted to accept their help and see where that went, but the other part of him just wanted to run, get some space, try to rationalize what was going on. Only one of those options was plausible right now. He stood quickly, bumping his hip into the table in his haste. With one last glance to Mal, he bolted for the door. He really had no idea where he was going, but he figured he would just run until his body couldn’t handle it anymore.

Jay rose from his chair, but Mal’s hand on his wrist prevented him from chasing his boyfriend.

“Give him time. He’s scared.”

“He doesn’t know where he’s going!” Jay shouted, anger flowing through his veins.

“He’s not a kid, Jay. Trust me. Just let him be alone for a bit.” Mal watched as her friend quickly deflated, his fist uncurling from where they had been in fists. Jay sat down and took a deep breath.

“I was scared something like this was going to happen.” Evie said.

“I know. But I didn’t really expect anything else. I think he just needs some time to think. He may be angry with us right now, but we are kind of intruding on private matters.” Mal said. She was trying her best to ease the tension in the shop.

“How long do I have to wait before I can go after him?” Jay asked.

“Gosh, impatient much?” Mal joked lightly, but felt bad when she saw that it just made Jay more upset. “Give it a good hour or so. Then you can search to your heart’s content. I’m going to go home and rest.”

“you’re not going to look for him with me?” Jay seemed angry about this, but Mal quickly offered up an explanation.

“He trusts you the most. Plus this could be a good experience for your relationship if it’s just you two working out the problem.”

Evie nodded next to her and Jay considered this for a moment. He finally caved and waved his friends off before he sat down once more. At least Carlos had taken the phone with him in case anything bad happened. The thought eased Jay into a better attitude as he watched Mal and Evie disappear down the street.

***

Carlos was sitting on a swing in the local park by the time the sun finally set below the trees. He knew the way he reacted wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help himself. He was just so worried that his mom would somehow find out that his friends were trying to help him get away from her, and his stomach churned when he thought of how she would react.

As much as he wanted to get away, he found himself too afraid to take the first step towards that. Knowing that his friends and his boyfriend wanted to help was a relief, but he couldn’t get rid of the fear that consumed him.

He checked the time on his phone, sighing when he realized just how long he’d been away. Jay must be freaking out by now, for sure. He wanted to apologize to every single one of them.

Carlos was making to leave when a figure stood in front of him. He looked up and saw Jay’s face, relief clear on his strong features. There was no time to react before Jay was pulling Carlos into a firm hug. He buried his face in Jay’s shoulder, the smell of his shampoo comforting as he began to cry.

“I’m so sorry” his voice was muffled against Jay’s skin.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything. I should be the one apologizing for trying to pry into your life like that when you clearly didn’t want me to.” Jay kissed Carlos’ head, still reeling over the relief of finding him.

Carlos pulled back reluctantly then, meeting Jay’s watery gaze. “No, no. I do want you to know what goes on with me, and I do want you guys to help. I’m just so scared. I’m terrified of what my mom might do…”

“Legally, she can’t do anything.” Jay said as he silently thanked Mal for being so understanding and aware of how other people felt. “But we are willing to do whatever it takes to help. We’ve already agreed to this, but we had to make sure you were on board, too.”

“So,” Jay spoke hesitantly. “How would you feel about going into a legal custody battle against your own mom?”

Carlos actually laughed out of shock, his grip around Jay tightening. “Terrified.” He responded truthfully. “But also excited. I want this for myself.”

Jay nodded as he gripped Carlos’ hand in his own, kissing the hand softly. He was so glad that Carlos was accepting their efforts, and that he was trying to change things for himself.

“I just hate being so _broken._ ” Carlos finally admitted.

“No, Carlos. You’re not broken. You’re scared. It’s perfectly natural.” He placed a tender kiss on Carlos’ lips, a small smile forming between them.

“You’re beautiful, Carlos. And I love how strong you are. I’m so happy to be with you and to be able to support you through this.” He wiped gently at Carlos’ flushed face, removing the tears that lingered.

“It’s going to be okay. _You’re_ going to be okay. We’ll always be here to support you, me especially.”

At that, Carlos nodded, too close to another round of tears to actually use his voice. So he did the only thing he could think of. Standing on his toes for more height, he pressed his lips to Jay’s neck. It was a chaste kiss, but he felt Jay shiver against him as the taller boy leaned in to capture him in a kiss.

“I love you so much, Carlos.” He whispered against the other boy’s mouth.

“I love you, too.” And he truly did. More than anything in the world. “Thank you.”  


	8. Chapter 8

Mal was staring a hole through her phone.

After returning from the coffee shop and lounging around in bed for a while, she figured she could finally call her mom. However, now that she was alone, she realized she was scared.

Well, maybe not scared, but definitely nervous.

Her mom was something else entirely. She could spark fear in the eyes of grown men and tear businesses apart with the snap of her fingers. People did not look past this to see her softer side. She was often made out to be a cold, calculating money-maker. While that may have been true, she had a weakness for children. When she smiled, it was as if she was another person. That cold, outer shell tumbled down to reveal the true nature of Maleficent.

Mal thought she was beautiful, and she hated the cold looks her mother always received in public. That did not make Mal any less nervous. Her mother took her job as a lawyer seriously, and Mal was not sure how she would react to her request. Jay sent her text updates about Carlos earlier, letting her know that he was okay, and that he was willing to let them help him. So now it was time for Mal to do her part. She pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear. Several rings passed before the line was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, mom. How are you?” Mal was thinking of how she wanted to initiate the conversation, but her mind was pulling up blanks. Her best bet was probably a direct approach.

“Fine, dear, but you know I don’t like to take personal calls while at work.” There was an undertone of aggravation, but Mal knew it was because she was busier than normal recently.

“I know, but I don’t think this is an actual personal call. I was actually calling for a friend. He’s having… issues.” She heard her mother shift around before she replied.

“What kind of issues are we talking about, Mal?”

“His mother. She’s an absolute witch-“ Maleficent snorted, “-and she’s abusive and cruel, and he wants to get out of there, but he’s not sure how he can. … And I was kind of wondering if you’d be able to help? Maybe take up the case, if it isn’t too much.”

“Well, first of all. How old is this kid? And if I did manage to help, where would he go?” Mal knew very well that her mother hated sudden things like this, but she also knew that Maleficent would not let a child reside in a dangerous environment if she had any say.

“He’s 15, but his birthday is next month, and cases usually don’t move fast. I’m not sure where he would go yet, we’re still hashing out the details.”

“We? Don’t get in over your head again, Mal. This is a serious event. Now, I’ll take up the case, but I’m going to need much more information. For starters, what is his mother’s name?”

“Cruella De Vil,” Mal said quickly. There was a pause, a quick hitch in her mother’s normally silent breathing, before Maleficent managed to respond.

_“Oh God.”_

***

Carlos gripped Jay’s hand tightly, neither of them caring that their grip was sweat-slicked and clammy. Hours had passed since Jay found Carlos, and they talked through them as if time were an illusion. Their conversation went deeper than Carlos could have ever imagined.  Jay watched the emotions ripple across his boyfriend’s freckled face as if it were a taunting dance. Pain was the first emotion. His soft features contorted into one of distress as he described years of abuse and mistrust. He confided in Jay, and revealed every little piece of information his brain could remember. When he would mention one of the occasions that left a scar, Jay noticed that Carlos tended to trace his fingers over the marred skin; Jay wanted to kiss each of those marks.

To Jay, scars made a person stronger. It showed that Carlos was stronger than his mother’s abuse, that he could hold himself up in times of emotional turmoil. He loved Carlos’ scars and told the younger boy so. An endearing flush lit up his freckled cheeks as he gave a shy smile.

“I feel like I’ve unloaded my entire autobiography manuscript onto you,” Carlos joked nervously. “That may have been the most words I’ve ever said to a single person.”

“Well, I’m honored to be the holder of your unofficial autobiography.” Jay squeezed Carlos’s hand, reassuring him in the process.

“I just feel like it’s unfair to you. I told you so much and I haven’t ever just let you talk about how you feel.”

Jay considered his words for a moment, and caught himself unsure as to how to respond. “Well, I never really needed to talk about how I feel, but if you want me to-“

“No, I only want you to if you feel like it,” Carlos assured him.

As if on instinct, Jay pulled the younger boy to his chest, encompassing him in a tight embrace. Carlos was startled for a second before he leaned into Jay. He could feel Jay’s voice rumbling in his chest. “If I need to release some pent up emotion, you’ll be the first person I turn to. Don’t tell Mal, though. She gets jealous easily.”

Jay was taken by surprise when Carlos responded with, “You know, for being so short, she sure is intimidating.”

He let out a breathy laugh, which sent Carlos into a fit as well. “Do you really find her intimidating? She’s nothing compared to Evie.”

“I’ve known Evie since I was small,” Carlos started. “She couldn’t scare me even if she wanted to.”

“You’re still small,” Jay pointed out. “We should probably get off of this couch. I can’t feel my lower body.”

Carlos grinned. Ever since their walk back from the park, they hadn’t moved from the couch in Cruella’s living room. It still struck him as odd to not have his mother breathing down his neck.

“I’m parched; can I grab a water?”

Carlos nodded in response. “They should be on the lower shelf in the fridge.” The couch dipped as Jay picked himself up and stumbled into the kitchen. He stood there for a moment, letting the coolness of the refrigerator sweep over his skin. The waters were where Carlos said they would be, and he grabbed two before shutting the door with his hip. That was when he noticed a piece of paper on the freezer, held up by a black magnet. It read “CHORES” in barely legible cursive. As he skimmed the list, he wondered who was crazy enough to make someone do these things. There were normal things, like sweeping, but there was also ‘scrape the paint off of the bathtub tiles,’ and ‘dust each corner and crevice of the kitchen floor.” What really set the warning bells off in Jay’s mind was the final chore.

 “Let the furs breathe…” he murmured. Before Carlos could ask him what was taking so long, he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the list. Once he was standing in front of his boyfriend, he began to feel uneasy in the building. The drab walls were surrounding him and making him feel stuck. Just being in the place that Carlos suffered in made his skin crawl. He looked around as paranoia crept up on him like a stalker, and let out a tight breath when he remembered that Cruella was out on business.

Carlos must have picked up on Jay’s odd behavior, because he rose from the couch and gripped Jay’s biceps tightly. When he was sure Jay wasn’t having some sort of attack, Carlos allowed himself to relax a little.

“Jay, what’s wrong?”

Jay didn’t want to blatantly state that Carlos’ living quarters creeped him out, hell, they made him scared. He hadn’t been scared since that incident at Mal’s last Halloween party with the chainsaw-wielding clown.

“Do you want to talk about something?” Carlos pressed on. Jay shook his head and caught the flash of hurt cross through Carlos’ expression. He pulled the shorter boy to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” Jay murmured, the blond strands of hair tickling his nose as he rested his chin atop Carlos’ head. “I don’t know what happened, I think I was just having a moment.”

Carlos nodded beneath him. “It’s okay. You were just freaking me out for a moment. It looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack. Whenever I get mine, I tend to shut down first, and then I start shaking. You were kind of doing both.”

“I’m sorry,” Jay said again, but was cut off by a hand placed over his lips.

Carlos was looking at him now, his eyes were glossy, and a few blotches of red were rising in his cheeks. “Don’t say you’re sorry. You aren’t doing anything wrong. Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Jay nodded, kissing Carlos’ forehead before letting him go. Carlos slid his hand down Jay’s arm until he was able to intertwine their fingers.

“We can see if Evie is home.” Carlos dragged Jay through the front door and onto the empty street with ease. It was the strangest sensation, being able to just leave through his front door.

“We’ll get pretty fit with all of this walking,” Jay noted.

Carlos scoffed and squeezed Jay’s hand. “How could you possibly get more fit? Besides, my mom comes home tomorrow afternoon. She would never willingly let me out for friends.”

Jay’s heart dropped at the news. He could tell Carlos enjoyed hanging around with them, and the kid honestly looked so much better than when Jay first met him. He had less prominent circles under his brown eyes, and his composure was more confident than Jay had ever seen. Jay knew how abusers could be. If it was anything like Jay had seen, Cruella probably manipulated Carlos into feeling responsible for every little incident in both his and her lives. It was something Jay was intimately familiar with because of his estranged family members.

“At least you’ll have a phone.”

“Yea, thanks to you guys. I’m never going to be able to repay this.”

Jay laughed. “We said you didn’t have to, C. Take it as an early birthday gift, if you will.”

“You don’t even know when my birthday is, though,” Carlos quipped.

“It’s next month. October 24th. Do you get a bunch of Halloween themed gifts?” Jay snorted, enjoying the way Carlos knitted his eyebrows together in feigned annoyance. He smoothed the area out with his thumb, earning a cute laugh from his boyfriend.

“I guess we’ll have to go back to sneaking you out of the house.”

“Yea, looks like it,” Carlos responded faintly. He knew his mother coming back would make it difficult, if not near impossible, to go out without her noticing somehow. Not to mention, he had yet to bother with the chores she left him. Something inside of him craved to make a stand and refuse to let her treat him as if he were no more than a machine, but Cruella scared him. He was too young for this, honestly. Why could he not just have to deal with normal teenage issues, like grades and completely unnecessary hormones?

“Carlos, you know I’d do anything to keep you out of your house, right?”

“I’m not sure how you meant for me to take that,” Carlos deadpanned, “but yes?”

“And you obviously know that the girls and I are anxious to deal with your mother.”

Carlos nodded, unsure where the conversation was heading. He did trust Jay, even if his ideas were sometimes fucking wild and unclear.

“This may sound super out of the blue, and you definitely do not need to agree with it,” Carlos raised his eyebrows in concern, wondering just what Jay had in mind. “But, what if we set up a system of cameras in your house?”

“Why?”

“Well, we need evidence of what’s going on if we’re going to be able to fight your mom in a court battle.”

“It sounds intense when you say it like that,” Carlos said nervously.

“Oh, it’s going to be ridiculously intense,” Jay informed him.

“You’re scaring me.”

“I’m not trying to, sorry. But you know we have your back no matter what, dude” Jay reassured him.

“Of course. I just sometimes wonder if maybe this was all a mistake?”

Carlos immediately regretted his choice of words. Jay flinched back from him, but attempted to hide the small action. Carlos saw right through it.

“That’s not what I meant at all- oh my- no, Jay. I just meant like, the whole legal stuff-“

“We’re at Evie’s place,” Jay spoke over him. “We can talk about this later. And before you assume I’m super pissed at you, I’m not. It just makes me angry when you can’t see how these situations take their toll on you.”

Jay went to knock on the door, but Carlos caught his arm, Jay’s fist barely an inch away from the door.

“Wait, we should talk now.”

“We’re right outside of Evie’s house,” Jay said. Carlos did not back down; his grip on Jay’s arm surprisingly strong.

“Please,” the white-haired teen pleaded, his voice low and desperate.

It did not take long for Jay to surrender to Carlos. He let himself be pulled closer until the two teens were mere inches apart. Carlos sighed, and Jay thought it was kind of creepy to admire the cinnamon smell of his breath, but he did it anyway.

Carlos’ hand moved up toward his hair, but Jay intercepted it and held on like he depended on it. He had first noticed Carlos’ little nervous tick at Ben’s party. If he felt cornered, Carlos would tug on the ends of his hair. Jay did not understand it, but he would stop it when he saw it.

“Listen, Jay, I need to apologize for my actions. I just don’t know how to properly comprehend what’s going on right now. I mean, you guys basically came into my life, and now a week later we’re talking about fighting my mother over her rights to me. It’s-it’s like some crazy storm that I’m stuck in the middle of, and it honestly freaks me out.”

Jay took a breath, clearly about to speak, but Carlos raised a hand.

“Wait. I’m not done. I think- don’t take this in an odd way- I think I was using you as an anchor. Kind of like a bit of a reality check in all of this, but I think I began to feel guilty about it. Then I just snapped, and my emotions got the better of me. I don’t know how to handle this, Jay. I-“

Carlos paused, his face heating up from the massive confession he just made. Before he could begin to close in on himself, Jay gripped his shoulders tightly and held eye contact.

“Carlos, if you need to use me as an anchor, do it. It doesn’t hurt me in any way; in fact, it helps me. Knowing I can ease some of your stress is the best thing I could wish for right now. And you need to stop telling yourself that you’re a burden in any way. None of us feel like we’re taking on a huge responsibility with you, C. We all went into this agreeing to help, and we’re going to come out of this together. Okay?”

The shorter teen slowly nodded his head, and Jay heaved a sigh of relief as he bumped their foreheads together.

“You can use me as much as you want, Carlos.”

Carlos looked into Jay’s eyes, searching through them as if they could provide every answer the boy needed.

“Be careful with what you say,” Carlos’ words drifted over Jay’s lips. “People may take advantage of you.”  

“You’d never let that happen, would you?”

Carlos grinned, placing a playful peck onto his boyfriend’s lips.

“Never.”

“Now,” Jay leaned up and banged on the front door roughly. Within a minute, Evie was standing in the doorway and looking down at her two friends with a smile. She was wearing a robe, and her hair was in two separate, wet braids.

“What brought you guys here?”

“The need for a casual conversation, I think,” Carlos supplied.

“Oh, should Mal be here?” Evie craned her neck, looking past them to see if their purple-haired friend was hiding somewhere.

“We didn’t ask Mal to come. This was kind of a last-minute idea,” Jay admitted.

“Oh?” Evie looked between the two. There was a hint of suspicion in her tone, but she said nothing. She opened the door wider, allowing the two teens to enter her home.

“My mother is home, but she’s sleeping at the moment,” she informed them as she closed the door. “She’d be upset if she knew you were here, but didn’t get to see you, Carlos.”

Evie turned around and pointed toward the couch, signaling them to make themselves at home. “You guys need anything to drink or eat?”

They shook their heads and Evie shrugged, plopping into the chair across from them. “What’s up?”

“We just needed a break from Cruella’s house,” Jay said.

“Yea, it gets pretty hard to be in there for long periods of time, believe me,” Carlos added. “Kind of sucks that’s she going to be back soon. Anyway, different topic. I saw that mark on your neck after we stayed at Mal’s house, Evie.”

Her eyes went wide and a hand instinctively flew to her neck. The redness in her cheeks made Carlos smirk, and Jay covered his mouth with a hand.

“I covered it; how could you have seen it?”

“Please, Evie” Carlos said. “My mom works in the fashion industry. I know a little about makeup.”

“After all of this blows over, we need to go on a double date,” Jay suggested.

Evie scoffed and pulled her knees to her chest. She wore a resigned expression as she spoke. “She hasn’t seemed interested in actually dating me. I think she still wants Ben.”

“She hasn’t talked to Ben since the party, Evie. Not to mention, she was all over you that night,” Jay said. Carlos nodded in agreement and smiled.

“If you guys did get together, we’d just be a couple of friends.”

“Was that a pun?” Jay asked.

“Maybe.”

Evie snorted, throwing a soft pillow at Carlos, who easily caught it and cradled it to his chest.

“I don’t think it’s going to happen, if I’m being truthful. I don’t think I’m exciting enough for someone like her.”

“I’m the most boring person I know,” Carlos said. “And Jay still likes me.”

Jay gasped in mock offense. “Nothing I like is _boring_. You’re one of the best people I know. Believe me, I’ve been more excited with you than anyone else.”

“Too much info, guys,” Evie scoffed.

Before the couple could begin their embarrassed, red-faced sputtering, Evie’s phone chirped from the table. She picked it up, surprised to see that it was Mal calling.

“Hello?”

Carlos and Jay quit their bickering and dropped their tangled hands. Mal’s voice was too quiet for them to easily make out the words, but Evie’s face seemed worried.

“Um, they’re both here right now. Why?” she asked. “Okay, I’ll let them know. See you in a few.”

Evie placed the phone on the table and took a deep breath before smiling up at the boys. “Mal and her mother are on their way right now.”

Jay’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline. “Her mother is coming?”

“Yes,” Evie answered. “She wants to talk to Carlos immediately.”

Carlos paled and instinctively reached for Jay’s hand again. “Is she that bad?”

“Not really. She’s just…intimidating” Jay said.

A beat of silence passed, but was shortly interrupted by Evie’s mother clambering into the kitchen. “Jesus Christ, I need a drink.”

Evie whipped around with startled eyes. “You just woke up!”

“Exactly,” her mother mumbled. When she finally made her way into the living room, she laid eyes on Carlos and Jay. Her expression changed from boredom to curiosity, and finally settled on excitement.

“Carlos, is that you?”

“Uh, yes ma’am,” he responded with a sheepish grin.

“Lovely!” The woman was very enthusiastic as she shook both of the teen’s hands. “If you don’t remember me, my name is Grimhilde.”

Her smile was one of those bright moments that captured everyone in her presence. Carlos smiled back easily.

“I would never forget you,” he said.

“Oh, you were always such a flirt,” Grimhilde gushed.

“Really, Carlos?” Jay was stunned, and the look of disbelief on his face made both Evie and her mother laugh.

“You should have seen him. He always wanted to hold my hand while I was talking to his mother about designs. He never went after Evie, though.”

“What can I say? I’m into older people.” Carlos sent a wink at Jay, who was seemingly having an issue breathing.

“Well, since you’re awake, I guess I should tell you that Mal and her mother will be arriving any moment,” Evie informed her.

“Is Maleficent looking for fashion advice?”

“No, actually. She’s coming to talk to Carlos about really personal stuff,” Evie said. Grimhilde seemed to receive the hint.

“Oh, you want me to stay in my room. Got it.” She stood up, taking one last glance at Carlos. “Do come back another time; it was wonderful to see you.”

“Of course,” Carlos said as she disappeared into her room. The door shut behind her and seconds later, there was a barrage of knocks.

“Must be them,” Evie murmured as she stood from her chair and approached the door. She was greeted by a tense Mal, and a towering woman with an aura of superiority. Evie welcomed them in, watching as Mal’s mother made herself comfortable in Evie’s chair.

Evie squeezed herself onto the couch between Mal and Jay. Maleficent kept her eyes locked on Carlos for an extended period of time. Her sharp gaze began to make him, and everyone else, rather uncomfortable.

“Hi, Ms. Maleficent” Jay said.

“Just Maleficent,” she snapped. “I’m assuming you are Carlos?” She held a hand out to the white-haired teen, who shook it slowly.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m Cruella’s son.”

“Hm. Mal tells me you’re in a bit of a tough situation. I’ve met your mother; I personally cannot imagine her as a capable parental figure. Tell me, how does she make you feel?” Maleficent pulled out a notepad and a pen, placing them on her knee and waiting for his answer.

Carlos fidgeted in his seat, not enjoying the way that all of the attention was focused on him. Jay squeezed his hand reassuringly, urging him to speak.

“If I’m being honest, she makes me terrified. Like, not just that irrational fear so many kids have when they get in trouble. It’s like a constant feeling that makes me scared to be near her.”

“Could you give me examples of things she does that scare you, Carlos?” Maleficent did not even look up. Her pen was writing faster than Carlos could imagine.

“Um,” Carlos started. “She sometimes throws things at me. Like glass objects, or pencils. She tells me I’m worthless, and that she’d be so much better without me.”

Carlos hesitated as he thought about the closet, and the scar that remained on his leg, but he figured it was best to let her know everything.

“If I really make her angry, she locks me in a closet full of bear-traps. That’s how I got this-“ he pulled up the leg of his pants, showing off the red scarring on his skin.

Maleficent scoffed. “This case will be nothing. There’s already substantial amount of evidence against her just because of her work ethics. Don’t fret about the legalities of it, Carlos. You need to focus on where you’ll go when this is settled.”

Carlos tensed. He really had not thought of any of that, yet. “Um, I’ll get on that as soon as possible..”

“Great. Now, can you tell me when she started lashing out at you in any way? Verbally, physically, emotionally?”

Carlos laughed at that. “A better question would be when it will end. She’s always been like this. Ever since I can remember, she’s told me that she never wanted me. One time, she confessed that she wanted to give me up for adoption, and even tried several times. She always chickened out at the last minute because she ‘didn’t want to be left alone.’ It’s ridiculous.”

Maleficent nodded as she quickly wrote his every word. “I’m going to need a picture of your leg.”

“My leg?” he asked.

“Yes, of the scar. For evidence.”

He nodded and held the fabric up as she pulled a camera out of her bag and snapped a picture.

“If possible, I’d like you to take this camera and get a few pictures of this ‘closet’ you mentioned. What does she keep in there besides the traps?”

“Her fur-coats,” Carlos supplied. “That’s what her company mainly produces.”

“Yes, those fowl things,” Maleficent sneered. “I’m not even sure if she does that legally.”

“Probably not. Is that all?” he asked.

“For now, yes. Thank you for speaking to me, Carlos. Please find living arrangements as soon as possible. You don’t want to go into the system.”

Maleficent placed her items back into her bag and stood up. She gave a curt nod to Mal and exited the house.

“She’s leaving without you?” Evie asked.

“Yea, I told her I was just going to hang out here.” Mal grinned and threw an arm around Evie. “I missed my little princess.”

“Ew, you two are practically married,” Jay teased.

“Speak for yourself, Mr. ‘Carlos is so adorable and he’s never had coffee.’”

Evie let out a cackle, which made her smack her hand to her mouth. Jay was gradually turning red in the face as Mal sneered at him, almost a mirror image of her mother’s. Carlos took a deep breath and smiled.

Everything would be okay with his friends backing him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you believe in fate?” Jay asked suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to get this done last month but school had other plans? anyway I am sorry this is late, but I also hope you enjoy the new chapter :)  
> A bit of violence in this one. Comments are always super appreciated.

Everything immediately went wrong. Well, right, Carlos supposed. Shortly after he took pictures of the bear traps and blood smears coating the floor of the closet, Cruella returned. She was in a rotten mood, judging by the harsh slamming of any door she got a hold of.

“Where have you been, Carlos?” Her tone was ice, her stare sending daggers into his veins.

“I was just out on the streets…” His answer was honest, but she didn’t like it. Cruella’s features morphed in a monstrous manner as she drew a deep breath.

Then the yelling started. The typical barrage of berating and obscenities did not phase Carlos at all. He let Cruella release all of her anger, keeping a long range of distance between them for safety. She would cool off, but by then it would be too late for her.

The company she had been working with for an extensive time decided that they would rather use faux fur in their products, and ended their contract with Cruella immediately. Naturally, she fought them as much as she could. She was like a taut band, ready to snap at any moment. Carlos only hoped she did not snap at him.

Of course, it was illogical to think she would not lash out at him. After all, this was Cruella. The only way she knew how to be a parent was by lashing out. It started with small things; they were hardly noticeable. She would steadily inch closer to him, unaware that he had his phone tucked away in his pocket.

She was mumbling; it unnerved him. He caught pieces of her words, each one of them settling deep within his bones.

Carlos let her creep closer, like a predator stalking its prey.

“Didn’t—I told you not to go out. You were supposed to stay inside!” Her voice shook with the intensity of her words. They vibrated deafeningly off of the walls.

“Mom—” Carlos’ voice cracked. Impeccable timing, he thought as he let the familiar wave of fear wash over him.

“Don’t do this, I only wanted to go for a walk” he pleaded. A fleeting force of guilt overcame him. Should he really do this to his own mother? A voice in his head answered him. _Yes._ She deserved everything that was about to come her way. Years of abuse had prepared Carlos for this moment. With a jaded heart, he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorr—”

He didn’t back away when she raised her hand, or even when she struck him across the face. In fact, he had been waiting for this. With an unhidden excitement, he whipped out his phone and dialed the police’s number, which Jay had programmed into the phone. Seconds felt like years as he waited for the line to be picked up. It was silent enough in the living room for the familiar police station greeting to be heard.

A man answered the phone, his gruff voice sounding tired, but alert. “Police office, is everything okay?”

“Don’t you do it,” she snapped.

“Hi,” Carlos started, “it’s my mother, she’s gone off the handle.”

“How do you mean, son?” the officer asked.

 “She’s hitting me and verbally attacking me. I have scars and pictures to prove it.”

The officer immediately sent a barrage of questions through the phone, asking if Carlos would stay in contact through all of it.

 “Yes, I’ll definitely stay on the line with you.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Cruella mouth the word ‘pictures.’

“Please come as soon as you can, I don’t know what she’s going to do,” he pleaded.

Cruella stood before him, her mouth gaping as if she were a fish out of water. Stunned was an understatement. She looked betrayed and hurt; it was a look he’d never imagine her with. A part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, really. He could not believe she had the audacity to play the victim when she spent years abusing him.

The best part? He caught her on camera this time. The evidence was crystal clear, and Cruella was defenseless. The officer would randomly speak, alerting them that he was still on the line. Cruella flinched each time. She never once moved from the corner of the room, her eyes were still wide with shock when the police arrived. He quickly grabbed the camera he hid in the bookshelf by the couch and stopped the recording.

“Grab whatever you need, kid,” one of the sheriffs told him. “You’ll be spending the night in our custody until tomorrow. Just so we can make sure nothing happens. Do you have a place you may be able to stay other than here?”

Carlos nodded, but he was not sure if that was actually true. He would figure it out later. What mattered right now was that he was getting out of this hell. He sprinted to his room and pulled a plastic bag out of his closet. He did not even look to see what clothes he was throwing into it. There were a few close calls for him as he dashed around like a madman on a mission. He rammed his hip into his desk while attempting to reach into his closet, and stubbed his toe on the edge of the dresser.

Underneath a loose floorboard in the back of his closet was a picture. It was the one thing he probably treasured the most. The picture was of him, Jay, Evie, and Mal. Ben took it the night of his party, and later surprised Carlos with it. He had never seen many current photos of himself, but he looked genuinely content in this picture. Jay had his arm thrown around Carlos’ shoulders, his expression delighted as he explained another interesting concept to Carlos. Mal and Evie were mid-laugh, their heads thrown back and their hands clutching their stomach. It was Carlos’ favorite possession. He clutched it to his chest tightly and grinned.

The last thing he packed was his phone charger. He threw it on top of his bag and zipped it up.

Maybe he was overthinking things, but it felt like he was beginning a new life. It was almost startling to think of how suddenly this all happened. A life without Cruella was nearly unimaginable. But he wanted this more than he could ever manage to voice. Having Jay and all of his other friends by his side made him sure that he needed this. His heart was racing and everything was a bit blurry as he descended the stairs.

Cruella was restrained and sulking in the corner as an officer stood above her and demanded to know why she would strike a child. Carlos caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall, and noticed the yellowish tint blooming across his left eye. He did not even feel the pain; the adrenaline in his system kept his mind occupied on other matters.

An officer ushered him out of the house and into the back of his car. Cruella was placed in another car. She looked pathetic and she slumped into the seat, still wide-eyed and dazed by how quickly everything took place. Carlos was sure he looked similar, but the air of excitement around him was impenetrable.

Part of him felt guilty. He knew she was stressed and was finally relaxing after returning from her trip, but he saw an opportunity arise. It would have surely happened eventually, but was it really worth waiting? He thought not. After leaving Evie’s the day before, he was renewed with a confidence he did not know he was capable of. It was a drastic change for him, and he felt optimistic as ever for the future. When Maleficent took her leave that day, Grimhilde had returned to the living room and asked to speak with Carlos privately. She seemed tense, as though she was not sure how to approach the conversation. It was a conversation he would never forget.

She asked him the usual questions one would expect when catching up with long-time acquaintances before she arrived to her main question. She straightened her posture and placed a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. He gave her a questioning glance, but remained where he was.

“ _Carlos_ ,” _she smiled warmly at him and held her hand out. He took her hand, but he was uncertain of what to expect._

“ _You seem so tense; too old for your age_ ,” _she paused.  A wave of emotion flickered across her face. Grimhilde looked distraught, yet nervous._

“ _I know how your mother can be—she’s a bit hostile. But, I guess what I’m trying to say is: if you need a place to stay, no matter how long, I’d like to welcome you here. I know Evie would not mind if you hung around, and we certainly have the space_.”

 _She squeezed his hand tightly and waited for his reaction. Carlos was silent. He had no words to say to explain how he felt. All he could manage was an enthusiastic nod and a small, whispered_ “ _thank you.”_

Carlos had never expected to take advantage of her offer so soon. That was literally yesterday. He was expecting, at least, a month before anything actually happened and he had to leave his mother. Now here he was, pulling into the police station and being taken into their temporary custody. This was beyond his comprehension. If he thought too much about it, he was sure he would end up with whiplash.

His first thought, upon entering the station, was to call Jay. As much as he wanted to, he knew he should contact Evie first.

“Is it okay if I make a few calls?”

The guard beside him nodded and took to the corner to give Carlos some privacy. He dialed Evie’s number and she picked up immediately

“Carlos? Is everything okay?” she sounded frantic. She must have assumed he was calling because of an emergency. She was not wrong.

“Yea, I’m—Everything is beyond okay, Evie.” He laughed, and she asked what he could possibly mean by this. With a deep breath, he launched into a thorough explanation of the current events.

“I caught her on tape; I have solid evidence of her abuse. What more will they need? Also, I’m going to need you and your mom to come get me tomorrow. I’m staying overnight at the police station.”

“O-okay,” she stammered out. “This is kind of insane. Like, I’m reeling right now. Jay is going to be thrilled. Hell, even Mal will be excited. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you, Carlos. Stay safe.”

“Love you too, Evie.”

He returned his phone to his pocket and allowed himself a moment to bask in the peaceful quiet of the station. The adrenaline seemed to have left his system, because he unceremoniously collapsed into a steel chair. He was physically and mentally drained. The officer returned with a folded cot, a pillow, and a fleece blanket. He set it up for Carlos and bid him a good night. Carlos yawned, sliding out of the chair and onto the metal cot.

Sleep came exceptionally well to him that night.

***

The next morning was a storm if Carlos had ever seen one. He could hear his mother shouting from within her cell. An officer briefed him on the situation, informing him that they would be keeping her in their custody until further notice.

Evie and her mother arrived earlier than expected. One look at Carlos’ now greenish bruise sent Grimhilde into a fit. She coddled him as if he were a baby. After the verification processes were done, Maleficent herself showed up. She requested to see the pictures and footage that Carlos possessed. He delightedly handed them over to her. The smirk on her face was not hidden as she placed them in her briefcase. She bid him farewell and exited the building with haste.

With one last look to where his mother was being held, he clambered out of the station and into Grimhilde’s car.

Once he was seated, he shot a text to Mal and Jay, asking them to meet at Evie’s whenever they had time. About three hours later, the pair arrived. Jay looked panicked, and Mal was stone-faced; both were unsure what they had been called for.

Jay’s hands immediately fluttered to the bruise his mother had given him.

“She hit you?”

Carlos nodded, taking Jay’s hands in his own. “But it’s okay. I’ll be fine. We’ve got some incredible news.”

“What is it?” Mal scrunched her face up in confusion.

“You may want to sit down for this,” Evie prompted.

All four of them huddled onto the sofa. It was a tight squeeze, but nobody seemed to mind the closeness. Jay automatically looped his arm around Carlos’ waist, pulling their bodies closer together in the process. Carlos didn’t mind this; he rested his head on Jay’s shoulder. The familiar scent of cinnamon reached his senses.

Carlos took a deep breath. Where to start?

“Yesterday, my mom got home from her trip. She was pretty riled up already, so it didn’t take long for her to start attacking me verbally. What she didn’t know was that I set up a recorder in the living room.”

Mal looked mildly impressed at this, and she fist bumped him accordingly.

 “The more she got worked up, the closer she came to physically attacking me.”

Carlos pulled the camera out of his bag and found the footage. The four of them watched the incident as he continued to talk.

“She finally lost her cool and struck out at me,” Carlos said as it played back in the footage. The skin to skin contact created a loud crack, and Carlos flinched back. Jay squeezed his hip reassuringly.

“I’ve never seen it like this. It makes me feel sick” he admitted.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jay murmured. “I’m happy but at the same time, I really want to strangle her. I just can’t believe it’s all happening now. I thought it would take way longer…”

“That’s what I said,” Carlos noted.

“Unbelievable,” Mal whispered. “There’s enough evidence to lock her up for quite a long time. Where will you stay?”

“Here,” Evie chipped in. “My mom already said it was okay. He can stay as long as he needs.”

“I feel like this is all some crazy dream—like I’ll wake up any moment now in my own bed, still with my mom.”

“That wouldn’t be a dream; that would be a nightmare” Jay responded.

There was a long silence among the four friends. Nobody really knew what to say. All they could manage was a few hugs and excited tears.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Carlos raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jay.

“Theoretically,” Jay said. “But I called in sick. I knew it had to be pretty important for you to tell us to meet up.”

Carlos did not know how to respond to this. How could they be so ready to drop everything and help him? He still could not fathom their depth of friendship, but he was calling on it now more than ever.

“I’m scared,” Carlos admitted.

“We all are.” There was no doubt in the veracity of Jay’s words. Carlos placed a small kiss on his Jay and closed his eyes.

Mal and Evie spoke in quick whispers about what was going on. Carlos couldn’t find the energy to move, so he fully relaxed into Jay. A few moments later, Jay rested his chin on top of Carlos’ head, his hair tickling Carlos’ face. It was simple moments like this that Carlos would fixate on, hoping to remember them for all eternity. All of his friends were aware that this was just the eye of the hurricane; the full storm was not upon them just yet. They could sense its closeness, but Maleficent reassured them that, with the substantial amount of evidence, the actual process should be swift and easy.

Carlos certainly hoped so.

Mal’s phone rang, and she answered to her mother excitedly spouting out news. According to the court, Carlos would only need to be present a few times; one to testify against his mother, and once more to confirm that he wanted to terminate his relationship with her.

He took a deep breath, already feeling at ease with the situation. Carlos felt safe trusting Maleficent to guide him through this.

Jay decided to stand, jostling Carlos into a sitting position before pulling him off of the sofa as well.

“What are we doing?” Carlos almost expected no answer, but Jay surprised him.

“We’re going for a walk.”

He allowed himself to be pulled into the crisp air, his hand clasped tightly in Jay’s. There were no words exchanged, because they weren’t needed. A mutual understanding of what was to come settled between them, and the aura of excitement was not easily ignored.

Jay stopped at a small patch of vibrantly green grass and dropped himself to the ground. Carlos followed, but was quickly pulled into Jay’s lap. He grinned when Jay brushed his nose against his neck and softly bit down on the skin.

“What are we?”

“How many times are you going to ask that?” Jay huffed into Carlos’ collar bone, sending shivers down the smaller boy’s spine.

“Until you can fully reassure me that we aren’t moving too fast,” Carlos quipped.

“I feel like that would only lead to us moving faster.”

“Fine by me,” Carlos said. Jay whipped his head up, and eyebrow arched dangerously upward, as if challenging Carlos.

“We’ve been dating for, what, a few weeks? Are you sure you’re ready for all of _this_?”

“What, your secret comic collection that you have hidden in a box in your closet? I’m prepared for the full extent of nerd that you have.”

Jay blanched, his eyes going comically blank. “How do you know about that?”

“Mal and I talk,” Carlos deadpanned.

“That’s it; she can’t be trusted.”

Carlos used his body weight to push himself back, and Jay got the hint. Jay slowly lowered himself until his back was flat on the grass, Carlos resting his head in the corner of Jay’s neck and shoulder.

“Do you believe in fate?” Jay asked suddenly.

Carlos thought for a moment. Nothing ever prompted him to believe in fate, or anything of that nature. But maybe his life for the past few weeks had been some riveting trials of fate. “Not particularly, why?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jay warned, “but do you ever think that somehow fate brought us together?”

“It’s plausible. Fate brought us together, but it may have united our entire friend group.” The more he talked about it, the more it started to seem realistic.

“Well, you know what they say: fate works in mysterious ways,” Jay said. They fell back into silence as they watched the stars. Jay would occasionally point out difference constellations. Carlos grinned as Jay pointed out the scorpion constellation.

“I’m a Scorpio-Libra cusp. I _live_ for astrology. Honestly, it shouldn’t even be a pseudo-science, it should be a genuine thing.”

Jay scoffed. “No it shouldn’t, that stuff is all psychological.”

“Mm—you must be a Capricorn.”

“That sounded a bit condescending, are you saying you don’t like Capricorns?”

“No, absolutely not. You’re my favorite Capricorn. I just can’t fathom the fact that you don’t believe in the zodiacs.”

“If it means anything to you, Mal is a Taurus,” Jay admitted.

“Wow, what a weird friend group; Evie is a Libra.”

“If you say so,” Jay said.

Carlos laughed and rolled until his stomach was pressed to Jay’s. “How many times have I told you I love you?”

Jay scrunched his eyebrows together. “About two.”

“I need you to know that, even if I don’t say it as often as you do, I really love you.”

“I really love seeing you be more comfortable with yourself and feeling able to be open with what you’re going through. That’s the best kind of love you could show me.”

“Better than sex?”

Jay’s skin flushed so fast, Carlos was sure he would explode in any given moment. “Aren’t you supposed to be, like, innocence personified?”

“Oh I am,” Carlos grinned. “I’m just asking.”

“I mean,” Jay’s voice cracked, “Sex is good, but only when both partners are ready. I know I’m not ready, and I’m almost certain you aren’t.”

Carlos nodded. “Glad to know we’re on the same page about that. Maybe in a few years from now.”

“You see this relationship lasting for a few years?” Jay watched the sudden fear grip Carlos’ features. “Because I most certainly did.”

A laugh escaped Carlos’ lips. “You had me worried, there.”

“Don’t be. Something about this relationship screams fate. It doesn’t feel like one of those where you have to force yourself through it for the first week. We were smooth sailing from the beginning, and I hope to keep it that way.”

“Me too.”

Jay pulled Carlos down until their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

“You know, I was thinking about it, and maybe the whole legal stuff won’t be that stressful. I mean, I only have to show up once or twice, and mo-Cruella will be restrained, right?”

Jay nodded. “Yea. Plus, you have all of that evidence against her. It’s looking like a pretty relaxed time; at least I hope it is.”

“I already sent all of my evidence to Mal’s mom, and she said it was ‘damning to the furthest extent,’ so everything should work out.”

“But where will you live?” Jay asked.

Carlos gave a serene smile, his eyes glazing over with what could only be described as utter happiness. “Evie’s mom offered to let me live with her. Permanently.”

“Oh, my God. That is so great; I can’t believe she’s going to let you stay with her.”

“I know. She already considered me to be her long lost son, her words exactly, and Evie is totally on board with the whole thing.”

Jay grinned, tightening his grip around Carlos’ small frame; their bodies were flush against each other. “It makes me so happy to see you like this. You look so much livelier and _genuinely_ happy than when we first met. I can’t express how thankful I am to be able to go through this with you.”

“I wouldn’t be here without you, Jay. Literally, everything that has gone right in my life so far can be linked back to you. You’re like a mosquito—you just won’t give up.”

“Just don’t swat me away; biting you gives me life,” Jay teased.

“Sorry—I meant to say _leech_.”

“Sucking, even better.”

Carlos’ face grew forty shades redder in a split second. “You know what, never mind.”

Jay laughed and nipped at the exposed skin of Carlos’ neck. “Dude, you set yourself up for that entire thing.”

“I know, I know,” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“My butt just vibrated, and I’m going to go ahead and assume that it was Mal or Evie telling us to get back to Evie’s house.” Jay let go of Carlos and rolled, sending his boyfriend sprawling onto the grass.

“Cute,” he managed before hefting Carlos up. Carlos brushed the dust off of his clothing and was about to begin the walk back when he saw Jay in a kneeling position.

“What are you doing?” Carlos asked.

“Offering you a ride, of course.”

“Wow, my very own noble steed,” Carlos deadpanned as he clambered onto Jay’s back. He wrapped his legs around Jay’s waist and threw his arms over his shoulders.

“Giddy up,” he said.

Jay laughed and held fast to Carlos as he began moving.

“You realize you’re grabbing my ass?” Carlos asked.

“Yes, this was my master plan,” Jay said, squeezing for emphasis. Carlos buried his face into the warm crevice of Jay’s neck and sighed.

“I can’t believe you’re like this.”

“Believe it.”

Evie was waiting by the door as the two boys approached. She appeared anxious, her foot rapidly tapped the floor.

“What’s up?” Carlos asked as he slid off of Jay’s back.

“Mal’s mom just called,” she said. Her face gave a hint of excitement, which calmed Carlos down. It must have been something positive, because Evie didn’t appear to be freaking out.

“She said that your case was being rushed. In less than a month, maybe even a few weeks, Cruella will have to sign away her rights to you as a parent.”

“What about his father?” Jay looked curiously at Carlos.

“Well,” Evie started, “seeing as we have no idea of who fathered Carlos, the court used a special authorization to nullify the requirement of his signature. Cruella has no choice in the matter. All of that evidence was solid, and the cops took reports of your physical appearance when they got you, and the state your home and bedroom were in.”

“Holy shit!” Carlos exclaimed.

“Language,” came a voice behind Evie’s—presumably her mother.

“That’s great news!” Jay was ecstatic on a new level. He grabbed Carlos by the hips and lifted him up before he spun in a tight circle. Carlos laughed and threw his arms around Jay’s neck. Jay placed a firm kiss on the side of Carlos’ temple.

“I’m so excited for you,” he breathed out against Carlos’ skin.

“M-me too,” Carlos choked out.

“Carlos, dear, if you don’t mind, I would love to have a word with you,” Grimhilde called from inside the house.

Jay returned Carlos to the ground and smiled encouragingly, urging Carlos towards the door. Once inside, Carlos quickly followed Grimhilde into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and gave Carlos a loving smile that was foreign to him.

“Yes ma’am?” he enquired.

Grimhilde cleared her throat and patted the spot next to her. Carlos sat down, and was surprised to feel Grimhilde’s hand slip into his own.

“I know this past week has been rather stressful and calamitous for you, and I am overjoyed to hear that Cruella will have to relinquish her rights to you. As you know, I’ve already extended my services by allowing you to live with us for as long as needed, but I’d like to offer you something else.”

Carlos glanced at her curiously; she took a moment to collect herself before continuing.

“This may seem rushed, and I want you to answer with whatever you feel is right. It won’t hurt me to hear you say no, because I may be stepping over too many boundaries with this. I’ve known you since you were a boy; I’ve watched you grow into the amazing young man in front of me, and I’d like to remain a part of your life and watch you become the man you were destined to be. Carlos, will you allow me to adopt you?”

The sincerity and depth of her words shook Carlos to his core. His brain ran over the word “adopt” more times than he could count. He thought of Evie; she would legally become his sister. Grimhilde would be his mother. It felt like an opportunity to find himself within a world full of chaos. He was swimming through his own emotions, and Grimhilde’s offer was like the anchor he’d been dreaming of forever. Carlos would finally be able to obtain the thing he ultimately desired: a family that loved him.

“Please—I mean, yes,” he rushed out. Grimhilde, her expression caught in a moment of uncertainty, gasped. Her eyes widened and a massive smile played at her lips. Before he could say thank you, she pulled him into her arms.

“Oh, Carlos, you don’t know how happy this makes me. Evie and I have been talking about this since we got in contact with you again! She’ll be so glad to know you agreed.”

For the first time, Carlos felt the familiar prick of tears in his eyes, but he knew they were from overexcitement, rather than fear.

“I don’t—I can’t thank you enough, Ms. Grimhilde—”

“Don’t,” she cut him off. “I’m doing this because I want to stay in your life, and I want to ensure you are happy. I should be thanking you for accepting. Please, call me whatever you’d like.”

With that, Carlos finally let his emotions rush out. As the tears streamed down his face, he spoke softly. “Thanks, _mom_.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around for this story! A special thanks to 67impala-spn for suggesting the prompt that created this story in the first place. I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't asked :')
> 
> P.S. I totally forgot I made a playlist based off of this fic, so if you wanna check that out, here's the link!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/bagginshield/playlist/7vXhay2ZRNfyn2PIA3PtOo

Carlos felt like he was free falling into an abysmal void of nerves. The courtroom was listening intently as Cruella recited her—admittedly—well planned defense. Papers were spread among the table Cruella and her lawyer occupied. His mother looked surprisingly regal as she fed the judge her lies.

“Carlos, never had a stable father figure in his life. He constantly heard me arguing with the man, and it left a psychological fear in him. You know, I have to act tough to run my business, but I would never hurt my son.”

The judge wore an impenetrable poker face. “Then what do you have to say about the footage shown to the jury?”

Cruella smiled innocently. She resembled one of those pushy street vendors who tried to sell their products by crowding on unsuspecting people. “Even the perfect parent slips up. I had many tasks to focus on and the stress simply got to me. Sir, I did not mean to hit my son.”

“As it stands, the plaintiff has substantial evidence against your case. If you or your lawyer has any final remarks to make, please do so now.”

“That’ll be all, your honor,” Cruella’s lawyer spoke up before Cruella could say anything more.

The judge leveled his gaze on Carlos. “I’d like to hear from Carlos personally. Please recount anything you feel is necessary about the defendant’s abusive tendencies.”

Carlos fidgeted.

He would have preferred not to move, but he was being ushered to the booth adjacent to the judge. A sea of eyes stared at him, making him squirm even more. He glanced at the judge only to receive a curt not for him to begin speaking.

“Uh,” he began wisely. “I guess the abuse has been going on for as long as I can remember.” Abuse was a heavy word on his tongue. “Sure, spankings aren’t necessarily wrong for punishment, but Cruella would hit my face or yank my hair if she felt like I didn’t wash the tiles of the floor properly. Sometimes, she would lock me in the closet without food. The closet was full of all kinds of stuff: boxes, crowbars, mouse traps, bear traps, you name it. That’s actually how I got this scar.”

Carlos stood and stepped out of the booth. He raised his pant-leg to reveal a puckered, deep pink scar along his calf. He sat back down and ignored the eyes gauging into him.

“She didn’t let me have friends. She said I was ‘hers and hers alone,’ so I was always isolated from anyone my age. I don’t really know what else to say,” Carlos said.

“Is that all then?”

Carlos nodded and returned to his seat by Maleficent. The judge discarded and examined a file before clearing his throat. He rose from his seat. “At this time, the jury has unanimously decided that the defendant is guilty as charged. Custody of Carlos Oscar de Vil will be removed from Cruella de Vil and given to Grimhilde Najimy. Cruella de Vil, you will be incarcerated, serving up to ten years with no chance of parole. Case dismissed.” The anvil sounded.

Voices erupted around Carlos. Cruella’s lawyer looked as though he’d eaten a spoiled sandwich. Cruella looked absolutely murderous. Her harrowing stare focused on Carlos. She sized him up one last time before she was removed from the room.

That shook him up more than he wanted to admit, but he had other things to think about. Like Maleficent. He turned to the woman beside him and could almost pinpoint the exact moment her cool façade crumbled to dust. Her smile reflected the excitement in her green eyes, and before Carlos could comprehend what was happening, he was being pulled into a rib-crushing hug. Carlos wrapped his arms around her, momentarily stunned by her out of character display. When he finally let her go, Carlos saw his friends standing behind the small wooden gate.

Evie was attempting to wipe away her tears and calm the flush spreading in her cheeks. Jay made his way through the gate that separated them. In his haste to reach Jay, Carlos nearly tripped over himself. He ran into Jay, shoving his face into the soft fabric of Jay’s suit. He smelled of comfort and home. Like pine needles and laundry detergent. It reminded Carlos of their coffee shop dates and the nights they often spent gazing at the millions of stars in the sky. His heart raced at the remembrance. For Carlos, this was home.

“Jay, oh my God, I cannot believe—“ Jay cut off Carlos with a kiss.

“I know, I know,” he mumbled against Carlos’s lips. “That was insane, but I’m so glad it’s over. You’re safe now. No more Cruella,” Jay said.

“No more Cruella,” Carlos agreed. Something wet hit his face, and he opened his eyes. Jay was crying. A tear rolled down his chin. Carlos brushed it away with his index finger.

“Jay, wha—why I are you crying?”

Jay smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Because, Carlos. After all this time, you never realized just what you were going through. It just makes me sad to think about the fact that you never realized how severe the situation was. And I … I can’t believe I was able to help you through it all. I’m sorry for crying,” Jay hiccupped, a laugh escaping his lips. “I’m just so incredibly elated. Now I know you won’t be in danger, and that I can see you when I want. I couldn’t be happier.”

Their hug was expanded by Grimhilde and Evie, who dragged in Mal. “Let’s go home,” Evie said.

It took less than a day to relocate Carlos’s belongings to Grimhilde’s home. Instead of a cramped room shoved into the space of a closet, Carlos now had a chic white bedroom with a bay window and his own bookshelves. He examined the various genres within the deep shelves, running his index finger along the spines of several books. String lights lined the full-bodied mirror and provided a soft glow through the room. Carlos sat on his bed and marveled at the feeling of the soft duvet against his skin. He’d never get used to this. There was a sleeping bag in his closet, which was exclusively for Jay when he decided to stay over. Grimhilde made sure to let Carlos know that she was “unsure of Jay’s intentions,” so the bag was a precaution. If it made Grimhilde less concerned about Jay and Carlos being in a room together, it was fine by him.

Things were slowing down in his life. For once, he was happy with that. It meant he could enjoy time with his friends without the constant fear of what Cruella would do to him later. For instance, he kept himself occupied by thinking of the little party Grimhilde insisted on throwing him later.

“To celebrate you officially becoming part of the family!” was the answer he received when he asked why it was necessary. Evie was completely on board. She oversaw the decorating. “It’s going to be great,” Evie told him. “You’re in for a surprise.”

It was the wink she gave him that made Carlos exhaust himself by over thinking. Part of him detested surprises, but he trusted his friends. Besides, it was probably something Carlos would end up enjoying.

_I’ll never have enough of this,_ he thought to himself. Carlos caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He looked better than he could ever recall. His hair was growing out; it was almost completely brown. The white tips left over from Cruella tickled his ears. He ran his hand through his hair. Brown eyes sparkled back at him, so much fuller of life than they used to be.

Carlos straightened out the plain blue shirt he was wearing. It was Jay’s, which explained why it was a few sizes too big and covered Carlos down to his thighs. He couldn’t help but feel safe inside of it though.

“Carlos,” Grimhilde called from the kitchen. “Could you come here, please? I need you to taste this.”

Carlos approached Evie and her mother slowly, basking in the delicious scent coming from the stove. “What is that?”

“It’s just an old soup recipe from my grandmother. I make it for very special occasions,” she informed him. “Now tell me if it’s too hot.”

A spoon was shoved in his face and his stomach growled audibly. He thanked Grimhilde before tasting the thick soup.

In all his years, Carlos had never tasted something so flavorful. Although, he didn’t have much to compare it to from his previous living situation. He didn’t know what to say, so he groaned instead.

Grimhilde laughed at him. “I take it you like it.”

“Yes, it’s amazing,” Carlos said.

“Good, because you’ll be eating lots of it tonight. You need some meat on your bones,” she looked over Carlos quizzically. Carlos felt his face flush, but he smiled anyway. It would take time to get used to having a parental figure that cared about his well-being.

“Mal should be over any minute,” Evie said as she looked at her watch.

“What about Jay?” Carlos asked.

“Already here,” came the reply from behind him.

Carlos turned around and squinted at his boyfriend, his heart skipping a beat. “When did you get here? And how did nobody notice you enter the house?”

“Uh, about 10 minutes ago. And your window was unlocked, so...” Jay trailed off. Grimhilde threw her arms up in exasperation. Evie laughed, and Carlos joined her. Grimhilde muttered something under her breath that sounded close to _I’m going to murder Jafar._

The front door opened and Mal entered the kitchen.

“Does nobody knock anymore?” Grimhilde exclaimed. Mal raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m practically dating your daughter. You’re gonna have to get used to me entering as I please,” she said.

Grimhilde gaped at her. Her head swiveled between Evie and Mal like a toy stuck on a constant loop.

“I’m kidding. I respect you too much for that. Besides, I just figured nobody would hear me knocking, so I just let myself in. I brought a gift,” Mal held up a package wrapped in lavender paper and shook it. She tossed it to Carlos. He looked at it, then looked back at Mal.

“I can’t accept this. You’ve already done too much for me.” Carlos tried to give the gift back to Mal, but she shook her head and crossed her arms.

“My mom insisted. You wouldn’t want to reject her gift, would you?” Mal’s green eyes pierced through Carlos completely. He shook his head in defeat, delicately unwrapping the package. Carlos bit back a gasp of surprise as he saw the familiar logo.

“You guys got me a Fujifilm polaroid? These aren’t cheap!” Carlos exclaimed.

“Yea, well, you’ve gotta start making memories. You have to make up for all the years you missed, somehow,” Mal explained. “We felt like this was the best way to go for that.”

Mal gingerly took the box from his hands and loaded it with film. After a few seconds of fiddling with the controls, she turned and snapped a picture of Jay. The polaroid printed out the image and Mal snatched it up and placed it in a dark corner of the counter.

“You can start with a candid of Jay’s confused face to remind you how much of a dork your boyfriend is,” Mal deadpanned.

Jay snorted and flipped Mal off.

“I hope it develops quickly, I really want to see it,” Carlos said. Jay couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He was suddenly standing directly in front of Carlos. Jay bent slowly, placing a soft kiss on Carlos’s nose.

Carlos scrunched up his face and planted a kiss on Jay’s lips. Grimhilde cleared her throat in a warning. Jay wrapped his arms protectively around Carlos’s waist and smiled at Evie’s mother. “Sorry, ma’am.”

Grimhilde scoffed. “You can just call me mom. After all, you are dating my son.”

Carlos tried not to look too hard into what Grimhilde said, but he felt shivers crawl up his spine. Her _son._ He wasn’t sure if he was ready to call Grimhilde mom yet, but he certainly felt like he was one of her children.

“Now, let’s sit so we can eat and have a civil discussion like a normal gathering of friends,” Grimhilde gestured to the table in the dining room.

“Wait, I need to do something,” Carlos said. “Everyone go sit at the table.” He grabbed his camera from the counter and held it to his face. Everyone scooted next to each other, Mal throwing her arm over Evie’s shoulder. Grimhilde pinched one of Jay’s cheeks. Carlos snapped the photo as Jay yelled a weak “ouch!”

“Perfect,” he said. Carlos returned the camera to the counter and sat at the head of the table. Grimhilde took her time serving each of them a plentiful helping of her soup, and Carlos made himself comfortable and admired the atmosphere. It really was nice being surrounded by people who cared about him, people who _loved_ him.

When they finished their meal, Carlos helped Grimhilde clean the dishes and place them in their respective cabinets. He checked his photos and grinned. The first photo of Jay was great. Jay was staring off in the distance, a hand running along his hair. His mouth was open in the beginning of a smile. Carlos traced Jay’s figure in the picture and he thought it was one of the best photos he had ever seen.

The second photo was a little weird from the lighting. Everything was washed out, but he could easily discern his friends. Mal was grinning as she planted a kiss on Evie’s cheek. Evie had her tongue sticking out and her arms wrapped around Mal’s neck. Grimhilde was grinning at Jay as she pulled at his cheek, his expression a mixture of shock and amusement.

Carlos held the pictures to his heart and closed his eyes. He wanted to cherish these forever. “I’m going to go hang these in my room,” he announced.

Before he could begin moving, Jay stood up.

“Wait, I need to show you something!”

Jay grabbed Carlos’s hand and dragged him off to Carlos’s room. Carlos quickly hung the pictures from the string of lights on the wall before turning around to face his boyfriend. “What did you want to show me?”

Instead of saying anything, Jay just made himself comfortable on Carlos’s bed and patted the spot next to him. Carlos climbed into his bed and adjusted his body so that he was flush against Jay’s side, his head resting on Jay’s chest. The rhythmic movement of Jay’s chest rising and falling soothed Carlos.

“Are you ready for this? It’s kinda cheesy,” Jay admitted.

“Oh, I’m beyond ready,” Carlos reassured him. Jay smiled and kissed Carlos’s forehead before reaching over and unplugging the string lights. They were immediately engulfed by the darkness. Carlos was slightly confused, but he didn’t say anything. He figured it was better to wait; maybe Jay would explain what was going on.

But Jay didn’t need to explain anything. After a few seconds, several little dots began to glow on his ceiling. Carlos squinted up at them as more began to illuminate.

“Are those stars?”

“Yep,” Jay said.

“When did you put those up there?” he asked in amazement.

“While you guys were talking in the kitchen. Why do you think I came through the window?”

Carlos laughed. He watched as his ceiling became of blur of little white stars. “What made you do this?”

Jay took a deep breath. Several moments passed before he said anything.

 “It just felt right. I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me; something that made you feel like I’m always here with you. And, you know, I figured stars were the best way to go. I know how much you love looking at the stars with me at night, so I replicated it for you. In your bedroom,” Jay said.

Carlos didn’t know how to respond. His heart was clenching so painfully in his chest, he could hardly stand it.

“If you don’t like it I can—“ Jay started, but Carlos placed a finger on Jay’s lips.

“No, shut up. I love it. So much. Like, I cannot begin to explain how much I adore you right now. I’m just kind of in shock. That was so… thoughtful. It’s really amazing,” Carlos told him.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. For a second, I thought you weren’t gonna like it, and I was gonna be super embarrassed because then I’d have to go through the hardship of removing all of those from your ceiling—which was not an easy task, let me tell you.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, even though Jay couldn’t see him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Jay. The stars emitted a faint light, just enough for Carlos to see the reflection in his boyfriend’s eyes. Carlos pressed a kiss to his lips, trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling with that one gesture. Jay returned it without hesitation, kissing back just as fervently.

Carlos broke the kiss off first, coming up for air. He relished the flush of Jay’s lips, how they were still puffy from Carlos’s kiss.

“I don’t really think words can express how much I love you. An absurd amount, truly,” Carlos said.

“You don’t need words,” Jay said. He lifted Carlos’s hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his skin. “I know how you feel.”

“You’re such a sap,” Carlos teased.

“Yea, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Carlos laughed, resting his head on Jay’s chest once more, listening to his heart beat. “Yea, you’re right.”


End file.
